Little Miller Girls
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: The Miller girls are all grown up and ready to take on the world as their own bosses now. But life can never be that easy people will always try and treat them like they're still Little girls.
1. 1: Little Miller Girls

_Face match: _

_Miller kids: Ellie: Candice Swanepoel, Emi: Ashley Benson, Erika: Vanessa Hudgens, Elysa: Taylor Momsen, Erin: Audrey Hepburn Parker: Conor Franta_

_Everyone elses kids- Sarah: Zoella_ Alana: Zendaya_ Zayden: Colton Hayes_ Felix: Zayn Malik_

_Spouses-Levi- Adam Levine_ Dmitry: Keegan Allen_

_You'll meet later- Ciara: Liane V_ Bria: Tinashe_

* * *

_Ellie_

"Happy fucking bachelorette," My little sister yelped. I rolled my eyes at Erika from the vanity.

It's been a while since we've talked. I'm all grown up now, 28 and I have two daughters. They're both adopted. Lux is 1 and mixed with Brazilian and African-American and Lauryn is 4 and mixed with Dominican and African-American. Levi and I aren't married but we are engaged. My parents retired from the business part of Miller industries, but still run the mafia. Now I'm head bitch in Miller industries. I live in Manhattan, in a penthouse and I love my life.

Lauryn goes to preschool, takes little dance classes and likes to shop. Lux is just a little angel always laughing and giggling all the time. My parents actually moved to Miami with my brother. Yes I know have a little brother. His name is Parker Miller and he's pretty cool. He's 17 years old. His girlfriends pretty badass, her names Bria and she's 18.

I'm in Los Angeles! It's my bachelorette party, and I'm actually having fun. All my sisters are here, my best friends and so is my Mom (because she's actually pretty cool) and Bria's here! Bria's cool. Anyways I'm in my hotel room getting ready for tonight. We're having a little party. We're going to a hookah longue for a few smokes then Emi has thrown a "dinner party" which I'm pretty sure has strippers. At the dinner party we're trying out foods for the wedding as well.

The wedding is next week in Florence, Italy. I'll be getting married in a large church. My Dad's Catholic and my Mom's Protestant but I'm mostly Protestant since I lived with my Mom for a long time. I'm going to a Catholic Church though because my dear Grandmother Jelena would rip my head off. So Catholic church it is because I'm not about to fight her. The reception is in a garden and ballroom and it'll be perfect hopefully. The guest will come in through the lobby and will be led to our gorgeous wedding. Our honeymoon will be in Thailand. We're bringing along the kids as well and our "manny" his names Leo and he's a pretty good nanny. After that just Levi and I are headed to a forest/beach in Malaysia.

The wedding is going to be classic Italian. The colors are crème and black and it just has an angelic feel to it. I have 3 dresses actually. I have a nice crème dress with a lace top back for the wedding that's kind of sleek. It has a little slip at the bottom and a little head piece that's a flower. I wanted a more grown up dress. The cocktail hour is a dress with a cupcake shirt at the bottom. The reception is a nice gown with a cut out back that's draped in gold and diamonds.

Speaking of Grandmothers my Mom's a really good Grandma. Actually she's not a grandma she's a Gigi, she said "I'm in my 40's not my 80's don't call me Grandma," So she's Gigi and Daddy is Papi. They spoil them more than they spoil my siblings and I, I know surprising right. But when I brought Lauryn home Daddy bought her an island shaped like an "L" in the Pacific.

"You ready to go smoke?" Erika asked. Sarah was now all dressed up waiting in the kitchen. Dmitry actually ended up as a great thing for Sarah. She's really happy with him and their two kids Laya and Nikoli. Dmitry is still harsh but not towards her or the kids.

"Yeah I'm ready," I said standing up.

Mom, Emi, Erika, Elysa, Erin, Bria, Sarah, Alana and I all got onto the party bus. All my sisters are pretty amazing and it's weird to see them all grown up. Emi lives in L.A as a bloggete. Erika is a model but a lingerie model! Daddy just about had a heart attack when he found out but she's popular. She did Playboy once. Elysa lives in Soho and owns a clothing line. Her boutique is cute and she even has her own paintings inside. Erin has gotten so big! She's going to Law School at Columbia. She gave up her share in the Mafia to Parker and says she'll just help me with the business part. Daddy teases she'll get us out of legal trouble. I told you about Sarah but Alana is a surprise. Alana ended up marrying Felix. It was kind of weird to see my Uncle Jerome and Aunt Amber become related in a way.

"Of course you picked a bus with a stripper pole Erika," I said grabbing a cocktail. She smirked and sipped the pink cocktail before standing up. She started to swing around the pole.

"You are a bad stripper," Mom said.

"What do you know about strippers?" Emi queried.

"Well I should know something I've been your fathers personal stripper for over 20 years," Mom said taking a sip of her cocktail. Sarah, Alana and Bria busted out laughing while my sisters and I looked slightly horrified. "Oh please you guys should know that, why do you think we have some many kids,"

"Mom!" Elysa exclaimed. Erin put her face in her hands.

"I think that's enough scarring today," Erika said. Mom laughed to herself and then the bus stopped. We got inside the lounge. Instantly we were put in a VIP section. Cocktails were brought over for all of us even Erin and Bria.

"So what flavor are we smoking?" Elysa asked. So hookah's are when you put flavored tobacco inside the hookah and you smoke it.

"I like caramel," I said putting in one of the packs. We all tried some and then let the smoke roll in our mouth. I love bachlorette's.

_Levi_

Shit. I'm late, I'm late. I'm always fucking late! I'm supposed to be on my way to Toronto for my bachelor party in 10 minutes but I'm still home. Lux wanted me to lay with her down for a nap. I ended up sleeping with her when I was supposed to be packing. Anyways I just got out of the shower. I threw on my pants and slid on my Rolex. Mr. Miller will be here in about 5 minutes. He really hates to wait. I ran past the kitchen and saw the girls with our nanny making cookies.

"Hey Leo," I said grabbing my car keys. He raised an eyebrow at me and the girls looked at me weirdly. They wore poofy princess dresses, with crowns.

"Running late again?" He asked. I nodded then ran up the staircase. About a minute later I heard the doorbell ring as I was throwing my clothes into a bag. Then I heard footsteps and Mr. Miller was leaning in the doorframe.

"Let's go! The helicopter is waiting," He said. He wore his Hockey jersey since that's where we were going. I picked up my two Gucci duffel bags and then stood up. I looked into the eyes of my soon father inlaw. I've learned a lot from him since I've started dating Elle. Life has gone way up here since then. It's been the best experience of my life. I love the work, I love her, I love the luxury.

I'm ready to marry her. Hopefully the wedding goes smoothly with all of our families. We're kind of a messy family. We're trying to go Italian but I'm from New Orleans so I'm southern and French. My mom is half Korean though and then Ellie is half British. It's kind of a mess and we know that someone is going to complain about our plan. Mr. Miller and I walked downstairs. I placed a kiss on both the girls cheek.

"I'll be back late tomorrow okay? Be good for Leo," I said.

"Okay Daddy," Lauryn said, focusing on her cookies. We walked outside and saw Mr. Miller's helicopter on my front lawn.

"You didn't drive here?" I asked.

"No, I knew you would be late, now let's go," He said. We both got in the back. I threw my bags down and put on the headphones. The pilot took off and the big city lights gleamed below us. After about maybe an hour or two we were in Toronto. We stopped at the airport and a Hummer limo was waiting. Mr. Miller and I got inside and saw my friends and Ellie's little brother. Well he's not too little but still. He really doesn't like me, at all! He glared at me but Dmitry patted me on the back. Well more like slapped me, since he's muscular.

"Finally you're marrying Ellie," Felix said. Zayden poured me and Mr. Miller glasses of champagne with strawberries inside.

"Cheers to Levi and Ellie. If you break her heart I beat the fuck out of your ass," Mr. Miller said lifting his glass. Parker smirked and we all clinked glasses.

"Cheers," Everyone said except. I gulped. I better not screw this up.

* * *

**_Hola my gorgeous ones :D Sooooo tada next story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed. By the way if you want to know what Lux and Lauryn look like then PM or ask in the comments. Tell me what you think and what you want to see love you guys muah._**


	2. 2: Ego's

_Erika_

"I like smoking weed I like getting fly I like having sex I like girls who ride"My ring tone went off. Ellie gave me a look as we sat in the dress shop. It was the day after the bachelorette and we were still here in LA. It's about 5:30 right now and I'm tired. We have to come early because of paparazzi. Yes we have paparazzi. It's weird. I mean I get it as me but everyone else. Possibly because my parents were labeled most powerful people in the world. That may help a little with the paparazzi thing.

Anyways we're picking up everyone's dress today. Ellie is praying she still fits in all three. I talked her into going onto my juice diet for two months like 3 months ago. Then last month she did smaller portions of food. The bridesmaids and I are trying on our two dresses and then Mum gets her dress.

I like the fact that I get to do a dress change. In the ceremony its a crème colored dress that's got this weird shaped thing at my waist. The second dress is crème with black lace. It's tight at the top and a little bit looser at the bottom with a slit. It's really pretty.

We're on Skype with both of my grandma's. My Mimi, my mom's mom is probably the nicer grandma. But Grandma Jelena is richer but she is way meaner. But then again she gives really good parents. My grandma's hate each other. Mimi hates Grandma because she was so mean to Mum.

"Hey Mum," Mum said as we got Mimi up.

"Hey Mimi," My sisters and I said. Then Ellie got up grandma. "Hi Grandma,"

"Jelena," Mimi said.

"Rose," Jelena snarled. My sisters and I shared a look but then the sales lady entered. She handed everyone their dresses and we all went into changing rooms. I tried on my ceremony dress first then stepped outside. It was really tight. But we knew that when we picked them out. Sarah wore a black birdcage to symbolize her being maid of honor. Then Ellie came out in her ceremony dress. It's pretty and it's kind of simple. I personally would have went poofy but that's not her.

"I love the cutout back," I cooed.

"You look gorgeous Elanor," Mimi said. Ellie smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. Grandma frowned.

"Where's your veil?" Grandma asked. Ellie had decided she didn't want a long veil she had a white birdcage with a super small veil.

"Here, grandma," Ellie said.

"That's not very long, I thought we talked about long veil's," Grandma inspected. Ellie sighed.

"Well we decided that a short one looked better," Ellie said. Grandma huffed and looked at her nails. Mum rolled her eyes. We have a LOT to do today for the wedding. We are doing final check to make sure everything gets shipped out and set up on time. We need everything to go well today and if Grandma is going to argue with Ellie the whole time then this is going to be a very long day.

_Patricia_

"I'm going to punch Jelena in her god damn face," Mum said in the phone. I smiled slightly. We had just finished dress shopping and she found a way to critize all of Ellie's dresses. "I held my tongue but if she pulls that shit at the wedding I'm punching her in the face,"

"I don't think Ellie wants her grandmothers fighting," I said. I'm standing outside of the wedding planner place where they were picking glasses and table things and lighting.

"What is that hags problem?" She snapped. I laughed. My mom's older than Jelena but still it's funny.

"She's always wanted to plan someone else's wedding and Ellie doesn't want to get on her bad side," I said.

"Fine, she's way too nice," She said.

"I better get inside see you tomorrow," I said. Tonight we're all flying back home, packing our stuff then everyone's on their way to Italy. That's why today is so important because everything's getting shipped off. The cake supplies is getting shipped off and the flower people are in Italy already which is good. I hung up and then walked back inside.

Ellie was looking at everything making sure it was perfect. All of this actually makes me excited. I'm getting my vows renewed with Eddie. We still never got around to having a wedding because of all of the kids. But now is a good time.

"Mom come here," Ellie said. I walked over and looked at table clothes. "Which one?"

"They look the same," I said.

"Nope, ones more expensive," Sarah said. I raised my eyebrows and picked one at random. "See I told you so,"

"Okay thanks Mom," Ellie said. I smiled and slightly shook my head. She has wedding fever.

_Levi_

After the game and a night at the hotel I got back home. I opened the front door and sat down my umbrella. Leo was in the kitchen making food. I'm really glad we have a nanny because I really can't watch the girls alone.

"They have their dress bag, pajamas, shirts, skirts, shorts, jeans, dress pants, heels, flats, sandals, slippers, flipflops, robes, toiletries and I have their favorite toys packed. They're in they're playroom watching Ariel and wanted a snack," Leo said as he made sandwiches.

"Thank God," I said.

"I always have you, and Ellie's bags packed," He said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"She sent me a list and I have it packed, she's upstairs," He said.

"She beat me here?"

"Yeah, now I'll start getting bags in the trunk. By the way takeoff has been moved to another part of the state because of the rain," He said. I smiled. Thank God. "Take this to the girls?" He asked holding up two plates. I nodded and took the plates up to my daughters. The two were laying on their white furry couch drinking out of their sippy cups. I smiled at my little angels.

"Hey daddy," Lauryn said. Lux waved her hands and I smiled sitting them up and then sitting the plates in their laps.

"You ready to go to the wedding?" I asked. They're the little flower girls of course. We kind of don't trust Lux enough to walk to Lux is going to be carried by Erin down the aisle while Lauryn gets to walk herself with her "cousin" Laya. Nikoli is the ring bearer.

"Yes," Lauryn said.

"Gigi," Lux said. "I wanna Gigi,"

"We'll see Gigi in a few hours," More like 12.

"Now," She pouted.

"Let's call Gigi," I said. I took out my phone and called Mrs. Miller on Facetime. She picked up.

"Yes Levi?" She asked.

"Gigi!" Lux squealed. Mrs. Miller smiled.

"Hey Lux," Mrs. Miller said. "How are you baby girl?" Lux giggled.

"I see you!"

"Yea, I'll see you later. Get on the plane to see me, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Muah, love you,"

"Lobe you!" Mrs. Miller smiled and hung up. I smiled and sat Lux down. Lauryn was finishing up her snack and I saw Ellie walking down the hallway with tons of bags. I guess it's almost time to go.

"Alright girls, let's get ready to go," I said picking them up and throwing their trash away. I put on the girls rain boots and rain jackets then handed them their little umbrellas.

"Its raining," Lauryn said.

"Yes," I said putting on my own jacket.

"I don't wanna fly in the rain," She whimpered.

"We aren't sweetheart, we're going to take the plane somewhere with less rain and then wait it out a bit," I said. She still looked scared. I sighed and carried her outside and she screamed. I put her and Lux in car seats and then I sat with them. Ellie enterted the car and kissed me.

"THis is it," She said intertwining her fingers in mine.

"This is. We'll be married in 6 days," I said. She kissed me and I smiled against her soft lips. I'm ready for her to be mine.

* * *

**_Hey you guys. I hope you enjoyed and maybe I'll do another chapter today. You never know, I don't have much to do today. Tell me what you guys think or what you think should happen. Love you guys *muah*_**

**_celestialmockingjay: Thank you love_**

**_Peddie213: Hopefully it goes well and thanks a lot love you guys._**

**_Peddie213 twin2: Aww thanks and hopefully it goes well._**

**_LoveWillRemember: Ah yes they do :D and yes I still a,._**

**_peddie-obsessed1.0: I hope you enjoyed and lol I'm not that good._**

**_winxgirl1997: Updated :D_**


	3. 3: The 'baby' Millers

_Parker_

Being the only boy in a family of girls has it's plus and minuses. My mom babies me and my dad buys me whatever I want. Having a rich dad has a lot of perks. I've never gotten a bad gift. Bad side is that the girls used to treat me like I was a toy. There's a picture where Erika dressed me up in one of her doll outfits and pushed me around in a stroller. Ugh I wished those pictures would burn.

My girlfriends name is Bria Hampton and she is gorgeous. Her dad is a drug dealer and runs a blood diamond ring. He has people go get him blood diamonds. Blood diamonds are basically when people mine for diamonds and are at the risk of being killed for them. Bria's a badass. She was born in Marrakesh, her dad's from Atlanta and her Mom's from Marrakesh. She has eyes that are so brown that they're almost green and light brown skin. She dyes her hair like a caramel color.

Bria is like a part of my family already which is nice. As soon as I graduate we're moving in together. She's older than me and graduated with Erin. She lives in my house too, my parents invited her since she would spend like every other night there. Anyways she's one of Ellie's bridesmaids so she's flying down with my family. We're in one of the back cabins. I'm laying on the bed and she's in the bathroom.

The jet were on is kind of set up like a house and at the moment my parents are in the office part, which looks like a board room. They're on Skype with someone talking about security for the wedding. I personally was going through the channels of what we had on the TV and eating Shrimp Cocktails. We're landing in an hour or too then I get my own hotel room with Bria.

Bria came out of the bathroom with a Yankees jersey on and probably a thong. I couldn't see her ass. She crawled onto the bed and smiled pressing a kiss on my lips. She sat in my lap. Yep that's a thong. She pulled her knees to her chest and leaned into me.

After the wedding we're going to see her parents. Well we don't know if her Dad's going to be there or not but her Mom will be. Her Dad's always somewhere doing business but her Mom's in Marrakesh. She moved to Miami with her Grandma. My parents are coming with us to Marrakesh as well but we're pretty much free.

"So what should I expect at the wedding?" Bri asked.

"My families crazy," I said.

"Well duh they're related to you," She said. I slightly shoved her and she smirked. "So is your grandma really as crazy as you make her sound?"

"Yes, she actually has siblings. We didn't know that for a long time until we went on vacation. She ended up being a boss because her older brother didn't want to be. They just wanted to party," I explained. Yeah my Dad didn't even know he had aunts or uncles until we were visiting her and Adonis.

"What about your aunt?" She asked. My grandma and Adonis had a kid. So my Dad has a kid half sister and to be honest I find it hilarious. Her names Bianca and she's 16.

"She'll be there," I said. Dad's protective of Biana which she finds agitating. Grandma basically controls her life and is trying to mold her into the perfect little girl she wants. What Grandma wants is for Bianca to be a model. B's into that stuff but she also likes to eat. Grandma puts her on extreme diets.

"Okay now what about your great uncles and aunts?" She asked.

"There's my uncle Daniel, my aunts Daniela and Delia," I said. "Daniela and Delia are twins,"

"Nice," She said.

"My great grandparents are fucking crazy. My great grandpa, who we call Don likes to party and my grandma named Marzia is pretty sweet," I said.

"Your family sounds fun," She said.

"Or on drugs. Anyways, Uncle Daniel owns a car brands, Daniela and Delia are into fashion and live in Milan with their families. I have a few little cousins who you'll meet there too," I said. "And that's not even my mom's side of the family," I said.

"I have a lot to learn don't I?" She asked. I nodded and she sighed.

_Eddie_

All I want to do is sleep. I've been on a plane for 13 hours and I just want to sleep. Patricia, Bria, Parker and I all slumped into the hotel. I checked us in and then tossed Parker his key.

"Don't bother me, I'm going to bed," I grumbled going into the elevator. I groaned and Patricia rolled her eyes at me. The elevator opened and I swiped the key in the door. The door opened and I stumbled to the bedroom.

"Hi big brother," I heard. I opened one eye and saw my baby sister in the room sitting in a chair. She was sipping what looked like lemonade and her hair was in two big pigtails.

"What the hell Bianca?" I asked. Patricia walked in and waved at B.

"Mom, got me keys," She said holding up the room key. "She said to check if everyone's room was clean. We drove down yesterday,"

"How nice," I muttered.

"It's breakfast time you know. Get up," She said. "You promised we'd go out,"

"Tomorrow Bianca," I said. She pouted. I only got 7 hours of my mandated 11 hours of sleep. "Don't give me that face," I said. She made her eyes water.

"Please?" She pouted.

"Fine, gosh," I said getting up. "Be back later Patricia," Patricia nodded sleepily and curled into a ball on the bed.

"Thanks, Mom said I had to go out with someone," She said.

"Why? You're a teenager," I said. She shrugged.

"I don't know, something about danger," She said. She's in Ellie's wedding too just couldn't make it to the bridesmaids fitting so we're assuming she'll fit into her clothes.

"So what's been up with you?" I asked as we walked outside. I put on my sunglasses and looked down at her. She shrugged. She goes to a all girls school and Mom holds her on a tight leash. Mom's been trying to make her into a model and makes her work out all the time.

"Not much, I missed a play at school because I had a photoshoot in Prague," She said. Mom turned Erika into a model but that's what Erika wanted after all. Now she just wants Bianca to be one because B's pretty.

"What magazine?" I asked.

"Vogue Paris," She said.

"That's great B," I said. She shrugged and then an adendant brought over a car. It was a pink Rolls Royce. "What's this?"

"One of my cars. It was a gift," She said. "I also have a white mustang with a pink stripe in the middle," She got onto the drivers seat which is on the right. I got on the left and she pulled away.

"You seem depressed," I said. She shrugged.

"I just want to relax a little. Daddy takes me to Greece sometimes and I feel so calm and at peace," She said.

"Tell her that," I said.

"Only people who can tell Mom that are you and Patricia," She said. That is true.

"Well you'll figure it out. You'll know when it's the right time," I promised her. She nodded and sighed. It takes time to stand up to Jelena but eventually you'll have enough.

* * *

_**Chapter deux of the day. Hope you enjoyed and you guys have just met Bria, Parker and Bianca. Bianca looks like the youtuber CutiePieMarzia who is really pretty in my opinion. So what do you guys think about Eddie having a baby sister? What do you think about her? What do you think about her and Jelena? Anyways hope you guys enjoyed, tell me what you want to see and hopefully I'll be back soon.**_

_**LoveWillRemember: Thank you and hopefully this was soon**_

_**celestialmockingjay: Yeah she is and that is true. Thank you :D**_

_**winxgirl1997: Updated :D**_

_**Peddie213: :D and thank you love :D hope you liked this one**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and you'll see. It'll be interesting.**_


	4. 4: Mini Patricia

_Elysa_

"How dare they show up late? I actually made it on time," Erika complained as we sat on the yacht. I rolled my eyes. We're supposed to be having dinner with our parents, our siblings, Levi, Bria and Bianca on our yacht (also called The Jewel). Well only my sisters minus Ellie are on time.

"Shut up Erika, the only reason you're on time is because I told you it was earlier," I said taking a swig of my water. She scowled and then looked at her phone.

Workers were running around trying to make things perfect for everyone. Mostly perfect for my parents since my Dad expects perfection in just about everything. I kicked off my wedges and sat them next to me. I love my outfit. My mom, sisters, Bria, niece's, Bianca and I outfits. Everyone (except Mom and the little ones) are wearing a green leave pattern bikini, grey wedges, and a tropical type cover up.

Hopefully this is the beginning of a peaceful week. I can not deal with any family drama. My whole family and friends have taken up the hotel! Levi's whole family and friends have taken up the hotel next door. So many people, so many. God knows how many fights will go on this week.

"Hi," A perky voice said. My Aunt walked onto the boat. Ugh I don't like calling Bianca an aunt even though she is. We're more like cousins than aunt and niece. I mean she's 16!

"B!" Erika squealed. Those two are close but Bianca's nicer, more humble and more in control. For example she isn't going to pose nude like Erika has many times. She also isn't going to get arrested like Erika has. Erika is her mother's daughter. She's pretty badass, she doesn't give a fuck, she's all about being sexy and she isn't afraid to get in trouble. She can roll with badasses, which she does.

"Eddie and Patricia are coming soon," Bianca said sitting down with us. "So are Bri and Parker," Bianca has a cute little Italian accent. It's so adorable and it's really soft. I love it.

_Bianca_

Everyone got on the boat about 45 minutes later! These people are bad with time management. But then again so am I. The only reason I was close to being on time was because I had nothing else to do.

Anyways we're all on the boat. My great nieces are so adorable! They're wearing cute little swimsuits and being adorable. They're in the kiddie pool on the boat while the rest of us are drinking. Well I'm just having a smoothie because Mom gets mad when I drink. I don't see whats the big deal in Germany you can drink at 16 which I have while I was there.

Ellie looks so happy. She's so pretty and happy. I hope when I'm older I'll be as pretty as my niece. Haha ah that's such a weird sentence, but true.

_Erika_

I sat in a lounge chair, with my gold earbuds in and sipping Moët. I'm just drinking a little bit, I have a party to get to after this. Its a topless party on the beach and I like being topless.

I love being a Mafia princess. I am probably the only girl who still acts like a princess in the family but I love it. I'm spoiled by Daddy just like Mom is. I have my own jet, my own yacht, my own penthouse, my own estate. I can go anywhere I want to go and do anything I want to do. I even have an assistant. Her names Coco and she's like my best friend. We do everything together except for this week. I gave her the week off for the wedding. She doesn't need to meet the crazy that I come from.

I like to party, I like to smoke, I like to drink. I love having fun. I live in Monte Carlo because it's fabulous there. My penthouse is in one of my favorite hotels. It has everything I need and is perfect.

I fly home a lot whenever I miss my parents. I miss my parents a lot, I am still like a little girl. They love that because I visit them the most. Everyone else is usually busy and I like to be home.

I travel a lot in general and I have multi citizenship. I'm an American, British, Italian and French citizen. It's really cool but taking those test were awful! I had to learn all of this history. Well actually I only had to do that for France. That's because I was born in America and since my Mom was born in Britain and Dad born in Italy I got a free pass for citizenship. I had to learn stuff for the French one though.

"Aunty," Lauryn called crawling into my lap. She thankfully wore a dry towel as she sat down. I kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Hey Lauryn," I said.

"I'm hungry," She said. I picked her up and carried her over to the food table. I made her a plate of grilled cheese, with potato chips and caviar inside and some watermelon. I also got her a juice box. "Thank you aunty," She said.

"No problem," I said. I sat her in the chair next to me and she started to eat. Her hair had curled up from being in the pool. It looked so cute. I saw Lux was still floating around in the pool, in her little doughnut floaty. I smiled as she splashed in the water. I looked around and didn't see Daddy oddly. I stood up and started to look around the boat.

I walked down to his and mom's room and I saw the door was cracked open. I heard a voice and saw he was in the connecting study. In the bedroom one of the floorboards was pulled up revealing a stash of weapons. I hid under the bed and listened to Daddy talking on the phone.

"I'll have someone meet you with the stuff don't worry," He said. Hmm that's weird, he's normally more demanding when he talks about business. "What do you mean the pretty one?" I heard some murmuring. "Fine, I'll send one of my daughters," Whoa what? There were a few more things exchanged then the bed was lifted. He raised one eyebrow as he held up the bed.

"Hi Daddy," I said sheepishly.

"Spying?" He asked. I nodded. "Well you're going to make a run for me, bring along one of your sisters,"

"What are we getting?" I asked.

"You'll see, just take this," He said. He handed me a briefcase full of Euro's and then a pistol. "Take the speedboat back to our port and they'll be there,"

"Sure, Daddy," I said. Fun with guns I guess.

* * *

_**Hey you guys! Hope you enjoyed, give me your opinions and what you want to see. You want to see more action, more fluff or more what? I want to know! Do you guys like the babies all grown up? I want to make you guys happy and I hope you enjoyed *muah* love you guys. **_

_**peddie-obsessed1.0: Lol I mean of course that's the most important jobs.**_

_**Guest: And I'll try and add some more action :D**_

_**Peddie213: She'll never grow up and she's controlling Bianca. Thank you and you'd be surprised my friends Dad has a 7 year old sister and he's like in his 40's. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yay chapter and of course she is.**_

_**winxgirl1997: Updated**_

_**Guest: I'll try**_

_**TigerPrincess0123: Yep they're in love and they went to jailll foreveaaaa well not forever lol. **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :D**_


	5. 5: Stay focused

_Patricia_

"Where are Erika and Ellie?" I asked sitting next to Eddie. He wrapped his arm around me and leaned closer to me. He pretended like he was going to tell me but he started to nibble on my ear. I slightly shoved him. He made a breathy laugh.

"They're making a run for me," He said. I gave him a look. "What?"

"A run this week babe?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said.

"It's Ellie's wedding week!" I exclaimed.

"Oh please Patricia its a quick run," He said. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest. He grabbed my waist and started to nibble on my neck. "I'm sorry, baby," He said pressing kisses onto my neck. He still turns me on, with his crazy ass. I love his crazy ass though. I moved his lips to mine and smiled against my neck.

_Ellie_

Erika and I are waiting at our port waiting for whoever Daddy wants us to meet. I stuck my feet in the sand. I have one of my wrist handcuffed to the briefcase so no one could grab it without having me close by.

"How are your inlaws?" Erika asked.

"They're nice," I said. Levi's parents and step parents are really nice. His Dad got reamarried to some dancer/fitness freak and his mom got remarried to some old rich guy. It's weird, his Dad went young and his Mom went old.

"What do they think about the mafia?" She asked.

"Oh, well they don't know about that," I said. She spit out her water and gave me a look. "I know, I never got around to it! Neither did he!"

"That's bad, Ells," She said.

"I know it is. I just don't know how to tell them and neither does Levi," I said. She shook her head.

"You have to tell them eventually," She said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's talk about you. Still dating that basketball player?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I realized I can't date people like that. Someone in this relationship has to have some self control. I'm going to a party tonight," She said.

"What kind of party?" I asked.

"Topless beach party," She said.

"Is topless in the title, or are you just coming topless?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No, it's a party thrown by some magazine. I'll post some pics on Instagram," She said. I opened my mouth to speak but saw a speedboat, that wasn't as cool as ours come over. There were two guys. One stood and kissed Erika's hand. God, another guy falling for her. Guys think she's exotic and Daddy's allies tend to like her. A bunch of creepers but luckily this guy is young. They want alliance's with our family and they feel like Erika is the best way to get it.

"Ooh romantic," Erika cooed. I rolled my eyes. Gosh, she can be annoying sometimes.

"You have the stuff?" I asked ignoring my sister.

"Do you have the money?" The guys assistant asked.

"I'll give you the money when you give me the stuff," I said.

"I'll give you the stuff when you give me the money," He said. I rolled my eyes. I really don't have time for this. I looked at Erika and she was now flirting with that guy. I rolled my eyes. Last thing she needs to do is fall for another bad boy. I shoved Erika and she looked over at us. So did the guy she was talking too.

"Oh well just show us the stuff for the money," Erika said. The guy flirting with her nodded and his assistant rolled his eyes but listened. He held out a few duffel bags and showed weapons.

"On the count of three we switch?" I asked. He nodded and I unlocked myself from the briefcase. We quickly made the switch and then Erika and the guy got back to talking. I rolled my eyes and he kissed her neck then they started speaking quietly.

"Hey Ells, he's going to give me a ride to the party okay?" Erika said.

"I don't care," I said. He helped her into his boat and she grinned. This will probably end up with sex on the beach. I took off on the way back to the yacht. The boat zipped through the water and back to the boat. An attendant helped me on and then took the boat back to the port. I guess it's his night off. I carried the duffel bags full of weapons inside and down to the bedroom. I opened my parents door and saw my mom in lingerie giving my dad a lap dance.

"Ah!" Mom wrapped a towel around herself. I closed my eyes.

"I don't want to know, I don't want to know. Here's the stuff, I'm out," I said dropping the bags down and quickly exiting. Ugh it's weird. Don't they get tired of each other? Ugh it's creepy.

_Patricia_

I bent over to look at the bags Ellie had dropped off and Eddie swiftly smacked my ass. I flipped my cheeky husband the bird and looked inside. Weapons. They were pure gold.

"Really Miller, golden?" I asked pulling out a machete. It was pretty. The blade was all gold and the handle was crocodile skin while you could still see some gold at the bottom. I swung the blade and Eddie ducked. I grinned and sat it down. I saw a shimmering P on the handle. "Oh so this is mine,"

"Yeah it is," He said. "I have a platinum one," He said. I opened another bag and saw platinum weapons. I pulled out a matching machete.

"We should have a sword fight," I said.

"Um know we were just going to have sex," He said.

"Machetes are more fun," I said inspecting my weapon.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's not," He said. I rolled my eyes and threw the swords to the ground. I pinned him down and wrapped my legs around his waist. I smashed my lips against his and made out with him.

"Just shut up and let me take charge," I said roughly grabbing a large chunk of his hair. "You like this Mr. Miller?" I asked slyly.

"Keep it coming Mrs. Miller," He said. I purred softly then we started to make out again.

* * *

**_So a little sexy and a little badass. OMG I was just watching the Real Housewives of Atlanta and there was a flying roach and they freaked out. Now I'm watching High School musical 2! Its perf. I love Chad and Ryan, they are adorable. They are now singing "I don't dance." Oh my gosh the feels! The feels! I caught the end of the first one earlier today! I thought high school was going to be like this but it's not! Why is it not!? I could totes dance on a baseball field while working at a country club in like Arizona or New Mexico or one of those states. Well I wouldn't really work I'd just pretend to make beds and really do my nails, eat icecream and drink lemonade. I'd be a bad worker, I'll probably work in a clothes store when I can work._**

**_Anywayyssss lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little badass, a little sexy, a little peddie. Tell me what else you want to see and hope you enjoyed. BY the way Ellie and Levi's ship name is Lellie! I like it._**

**_celestialmockingjay: My friend hatessssss it because her "aunt" bosses her around. Yeah I probably should lol_**

**_peddie-obsessed1.0: Yeah I could and heheh well thank you :D_**

**_LoveWillRemember: Thank you and action is always good. I should shouldn't I. Elvi? Noo I don't like that. Lellie? _**

**_Peddie213: Thank you and drama is good, drama is fun. _**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and well she doesn't tell him much but when he finds out she pretends to be a little girl and he melts._**

**_winxgirl1997: Updated :D_**


	6. 6: Don't mess with the family

_Erin_

I laid in my bed reading through my trigonometry text book. I'm the only one of my sisters to go to college. Everyone else just did whatever but I'm in college. Daddy's proud of me because he sure as fuck didn't go either. There was a knock on my hotel room door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Emi," My sister said. I sighed and got out of my bed. I opened the door and she burst in.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Erika's not in her room," She said.

"She was at a party last night," I said opening my book back up. I handed her my phone and she started scrolling through the pictures Erika posted. She wore no top. In one of the pictures she held two golden champagne bottles over her nipples in another it was her in the middle of a bunch of guys then she posted some videos and pictures of her drinking out of a huge champagne bottle. "Why are you worried anyways?"

"She always calls one of us to pick her up and she didn't do that," She said. I shrugged. I stopped worrying about what Erika does. She's super unpredictable.

"She'll call us don't worry. Wanna order breakfast?" I asked. She nodded and then I went out to the terrace. I love Firenze. Firenze is Italian for Florence and I think it sounds better. All my friends call it Florence except me. I called the concierge and asked for coffee, mimosa's and pancakes.

"What'd you get Ellie and Levi as a gift?" Emi asked.

"I got them Hermes and Versace china," I said. "What about you?"

"Nothing," She whined. I raised my eyebrows. "I know, I know. I need something!"

"Call Erika she has designer friends down in Milan. We could take the helicopter down there and pick something up," I said.

"Good idea, I'll call her," She said. She called Erika and then frowned. "She always picks up," I sighed and called Erin. She picked up.

"Hey Erika," I said.

"I'm in so much fucking trouble," She hissed. Then she hung up.

_Erika_

I woke up in some guys bed and I went to leave the room but then I heard a lady come into the house. So now I'm crouched in her and her husbands bedroom hiding. I'm in the girls closet. This chick has like a million pictures of herself everywhere. I heard the door to her bedroom open.

"Babe, you missed me didn't you," She purred. Oh so she speaks English.

"Of course sweetheart, I thought about you all night," He cooed. Bull shit, he was all over me. Well I'm assuming so, I think he slipped a pill in my drink. I don't remember much. I tiptoed and crouched under a table that had jewelry on it.

"I'm going to give you a surprise," She cooed. I heard the closet door open. Fuck. I saw her waltz to a dresser and she stripped down and opened the drawer. "Babe where is my G-string?"

"What do you mean?" Her husband asked.

"My G-string isn't in here," She said. "Was someone in here?"

"Babe it's probably just being washed,"

"Don't fucking lie to me! You know I will beat the fuck out of you," She said. "Where is the bitch!?" No wonder he tried to get me home with him she's fucking crazy!

"Babe!"

"Don't lie to me! I know someone was in my damn house," She said. Then she kicked over one of her stools and it landed right in front of me. I need to get out of here, NOW!

"No one was here!"

"Stop bullshitting me you culo!" Something seems familiar about her. I don't know what but something about how she talks and what I've seen of her seems familiar.

"Brooke I'm not bullshitting you!" Holy fuck! Oh lord please do not be the Brooke I think this is. Please don't let this be that Brooke. Then my phone rang. Fuck. The table was flipped and Brooke looked pissed.

"You little bitch," Brooke said. She smacked me across my face. I know I was a kid when Brooke did all this shit but I know all about her.

"Listen, I didn't know he was married," I said. She smacked me again. "Bitch, do it one more time and see what happens," She smacked me and I slammed her into her rack of designer clothes. The rack collapsed and the clothes fell to the floor.

"You slut! You fucking probably broke into my house," She growled.

"No one was trying to get here honey," I said. She swung and I tackled her to the ground. She grabbed my hair and I grabbed hers. "Oh look it's not fake,"

"Wish I could say the same about yours bitch," She said. I growled and sat on her chest. She shoved me off and then kicked my knee. Shit that hurts. I winched and she grabbed my wrist. I twisted. "Security!" A few security guards came in.

"Yes, Ms. Torren," They said. Oh so Brooke runs the ship around here.

"Call the police," She instructed. One called the police and the other two grabbed my arms.

"I didn't do shit," I said.

"Breaking and entering and abuse," She said. "Also stealing,"

"I didn't steal shit, and he invited me in here," I said. She dropped a few of her necklaces in my purse.

"Tell that to the cops when they get here," She said. She waltzed over to her husband. "We need to have a little chat," She spat at him.

_Eddie_

"Hello?" I sleepily asked into the phone. Patricia was still asleep, cuddled into my chest. I kissed her head and then looked at my phone.

"I'm in jail," Erika hissed.

"Dammit, Erika," I said.

"Listen to me, Brooke Torren had me arrested. A guy drugged me last night and took me home. It apparently was her house," She said. Dammit. "I think it was her husband,"

"Brooke doesn't have a husband, it's her boyfriend," I said. I keep close tabs on the Torren's. "Ellie told me you went with the guy that you did the deal with not him,"

"I guess he was there too,"

"Alright, what's the bail?" I asked.

"50,000€ ," She responded. I sighed.

"Alright, I'll be right there," I said.

"Are you going to fuck Brooke up?"

"No, I'm going to fuck up that little boyfriend of her's. No one has sex with my little girls let alone drug them," I growled. That shit doesn't fly with me. I hung up and I shoved Patricia.

"What?" Patricia spat.

"Brooke Torren got Erika arrested," I said. She shot up and then started to change clothes. I thought we could actually have a peaceful trip to Italy. I guess I was wrong.

_Patricia_

Oh that little brat. Brooke! She's so ugh! Since she got out of prison she moved down here and then started to hang out with her grandparents. Piper has no control over her anymore so she's even bitchier. She has crossed the line though! I dressed in one of my "Raise hell outfits" as Eddie likes to call them. I'm wearing a black dress, matching leather jacket, sunglasses and then blood red heels. I am ready to raise hell. We got to the prison and then Eddie started to fill out the paper work while I went to find Erika. I saw her in a holding cell. She was fucking naked.

"Pigs," I scoffed.

"I know right, the guy stole my clothes and then they refused to give me anything. They put me in a cell with guys for a little while but then I guess I was crying to much from them touching me. The crying agitated them," She said looking down. A few tears slipped from her eyes. Oh I am going to raise so much hell. I took a booby pin and jammed it in the cell lock.

"Ms. You can't do that," An officer said in poor English.

"Oh really?" I said crossing my arms. "Well you can't make my babygirl stay here naked! And put her in a cell with all men. You fucking pig," I said then shoved him. A few cops came over.

"Mum stop," Erika said with tears in her voice. I walked in the cell and grabbed her. I led her out and all of the cops now cornered us.

"I'm a Miller back off," I said. They listened and I dragged Erika to where Eddie was. He was going through the paper work and his eyes widened when he saw our daughter. "They put her in a cell with all men and only moved her after they touched her," The pen in his hand snapped and his eyes looked like they were about to glow red.

"How fucking dare you?" Eddie glared. Then he went off into a rage of spitting Italian. Erika kept trying to cut in by softly calling "Daddy". He started kicking over things and punching walls and breaking shit.

"Edison," I growled. He "calmed down" and then threw the envelope with the money at the receptionist.

"Expect a fucking law suit on your hands and these damn charges better be dropped. There will be no court date," Eddie said then he ripped the paper that said Erika had to return for a court date in a few weeks. "Let's go," He snapped. I quickly wrapped my jacket around Erika and we all walked out of the jail. We sat in the back of the limo and Eddie started to yell in his phone to his lawyers. Erika started to cry into my lap and I stroked her hair. Oh I may be calm now but once I find that boy I will beat the fuck out of him.

* * *

**_HAhaha, I'm so dramatic. Ahhh anyways I hope you enjoyed. People were like I want drama and I want Brooke. SO boom! Yeah, I'm proud of this one. It's interesting. Anyways tell me what you want to see and what you thought about this chapter. Love you guys muah._**

**_TigerPrincess0123: They have adult swords lmao and thank you_**

**_Peddie213: Heheh thank you love and I will :D_**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and yeahhh Ellie is. How'd you think Erika was going to end up?_**

**_winxgirl1997: Updated!_**


	7. 7: Scheming

_Eddie_

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm just going to beat him until he can't breathe anymore," I said into my phone. Parker had found out and now we were yelling about how angry we were to each other. Parker is a mini me, which means he's handsome, and he has a small temper.

Patricia rolled her eyes as she was stroking Erika's hair. We're in Erika's room making sure she's okay. I already had a doctor come over, we gave her a morning after pill just incase and we checked to see if he gave her an STD, which he didn't.

"Daddy, I'm okay," Erika said weakly.

"No you're not," I told her. She sighed and put her head in Patty's lap.

"Daddy, I want my own revenge. I'm a big girl," She said.

"No, you're not. Just sleep Erika," I said. She scoffed and then pulled the sheets over her head.

"Eddie," Patricia scoffed. She threw a pillow at my head. I rolled my eyes and hung up. "You are going to be nice to her,"

"I am nice," I said.

"Give us your wallet," She said. I raised my eyebrows. "Do it," She said. I sighed and handed her my wallet. "And the wad of cash you keep in your back pocket,"

"You just know everything," I grumbled then handed her the wad of cash. She kissed my cheek.

"Alright, now you get out and we're going to get a spa day," She said.

"Where am I going to go?" I asked.

"File a lawsuit, sue the fuck out of them," She said then she slammed the door on me. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway. I smirked and pulled out a backup wad of cash. She doesn't know everything about me.

_Erika_

Mum had people from the spa come up and now we're getting Mani Pedi's in my room. Mum has agreed to help me get some revenge. We found out that Brooke's boyfriend is a model. That must be why he was at the party. We also found out that he slipped me rophynol! I'm lucky I didn't pass out for a whole day like some people do.

This week there is supposed to be a show thrown by a designer. Well there's an afterparty and I found out that he was going to it. I'm going to pretend to be a server, slip him a drug and then I'm going to bring him to my Daddy. Who will beat him and I quote "I don't want to hurt him, I just want to beat him until he can't breath anymore," So that will happen. Maybe I'll even rob him, who knows.

We have 2 days before the wedding counting today, this party takes tonight so I have to be quick. Tonight is actually the rehearsal dinner as well. I don't even know if I can go, I feel so fucking sick. I've thrown up a lot since I've gotten here. Ellie should understand. I'm not going to miss the actual wedding. Also I do need to get my revenge.

I hope the actual wedding goes well. It's a night wedding so it should be very pretty. I'm praying that all of the kids behave. I know Sarah's kids will. Dmitry runs a tight ship with Laya and Nikoli. That's only their nicknames though. Laya's full name is Nadya Natasha Victoria Laya Koskov. Yes it's that fucking long. When Dmitry gets pissed he'll yell her full name out and it's funny. Dmitry actually calls her Nadya or Vicki instead of Laya. Nikoli's full name is Dmitry Luka Danil Nikoli the forth. Yes he's named after Dmitry.

They're so well behaved and sweet. I know that their cousins won't be behaved. Yep Maya had kids! Maya is Sarah's little sister who's my age. We model together and she got knocked up by Dmitry's hot friend. I want to meet one of Dmitry's hot friends. When Ellie was my age she was working on getting Lauryn as her own baby. I'm single and I want a boyfriend. Everyone in my family gets married young except Jelena. Emi is even working on getting a surget mother and she's already married. I want to grow up too, I'd never admit it to her but I'm jealous of Ellie.

_Ellie_

"You wanna go potty?" I cooed to Lux. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and I sighed sitting down next to Levi. We've been trying to potty train Lux but she doesn't enjoy it. She just woke up from her nap and we're trying to make her pee before we get ready to go to the rehearsal dinner. We've been sitting her 15 minutes already. She got off the toilet and crawled away. I sighed and looked in the little potty. Nothing was in there.

"Lux, come here," Levi said picking her up. She let out a giggle and then let a stream of pee down Levi's leg.

"Lux!" I exclaimed. "Bad girl," I said picking her up. I sat her on the toilet and Levi started to clean himself up.

"I sorry," Lux said. She hugged me and I sighed, kissing her head. Levi finished cleaning up and then got into the shower.

"Are you done going potty?" I asked.

"Yes," She said. I picked her up and then put her into a Disney Princess diaper then changed her into a ruffely crème dress. She plopped down on the floor and I handed her a sippy cup. I went to go change into a cute dress. Levi got out of the shower and changed into a suit. We picked up Lauryn, then we went down to the hotel's ballroom. Everyone who was in the wedding was waiting except for Erika, Daddy and Parker. Where the hell are they? I walked over to Mom.

"Where's Daddy, Parker and Erika?" I asked.

"Just handling business," She mumbled. Oh that doesn't sound good. Whenever Daddy is "handling" something that's bad.

* * *

_**Hey you guys so happy New Years Eve! I know like in some places its almost 2014 but I have like a bunch of hours. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you want to see Eddie, Erika and Parker do to the guy. Hope you guys have a great New Year and so do I, be safe and stuff tonight. People like to get drunk on New Years. Byess!**_

_**peddie-obsessed1.0 (X2): I am proud and thank you love! Peddie is fabb lol**_

_**TigerPrincess0123: Yes plot twist and yes she is! Brooke is like Ellie's age so really late 20's/early 30's**_

_**winxgirl1997: Updated**_

_**Guest: I will :D**_

_**AJEugeneSawyer: Of course**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you**_

_**Peddie213: Yes Eddie is dramatic. Yeah nothings really calm with them.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yeah it was sad and lol people are crazy sometimes. Erika will be okay.**_


	8. 8: Boss

_Erika_

"Are you ready?" Daddy asked putting a mic on me. I nodded and fixed my outfit. Parker and Daddy wore suits while I wore what the workers of the party were wearing. I fixed my earpiece and then Daddy placed a gun in my hand. I slid it into my bra.

"Alright I'm ready," I said. I walked out of the bathroom and out into the party. I twisted my deep brown hair into a bun and walked over to the bar. I grabbed a tray of tacos and tequila. I started walking around trying to blend in. I saw him. "His in my vision," I whispered.

"Don't go near him, just watch him," Daddy said.

"Okay," I said handing another shot to one of the people at the party. After about 20 more minutes I got bored and went to the bar. I slipped a pill into a glass of brandy and it quickly dissolved. As I walked towards the guy (who's name is Marco) someone grabbed the glass off the tray. "Don't drink that!" I whisper yelled. The person raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" The guest asked.

"I'll get you a special Pina colada," I promised and took the drink. I put it back on the tray and waltzed over to Marco. "It's a special drink," I said. He took it not looking at me and took a sip. He then saw me and his eyes widened.

"Erika," He said.

"Let's have a chat Marco," I said leading him to the side.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

"What you did to me," I responded calmly. I took my hair out of a bun and shook it out. He looked like his body started to slow down. "No, no don't pass out yet. Daddy wants to have a chat with you," I said. He weakly struggled against me as I lead him outside to Daddy's car. I threw him in and Daddy smirked.

"Nice job babygirl," Daddy said.

"Thanks," I said. "I need to go back to the hotel, I'm feeling sick again,"

"I wonder what it is," Daddy said. I shrugged and then got into my own car. The doctor said the drugs would have left my system by now and I'm still sick. I hope its nothing bad.

_Parker_

I tied Marco down to the seat and then sat next to my Dad. Dad waved his hand at the driver and we were off. My Dad is scary when he needs to be, which is a lot. He's not a bad guy he just has a short temper. He blew out a puff of smoke from his cigar.

"I'm assuming you know why you're here," Dad said. Marco's head lolled back. "Parker," He said. I slapped Marco and he woke up. "Don't sleep while I'm talking,"

"I'm drugged," Marco slurred. Dad gave me a look and I slapped Marco again.

"Let's have a chat, my family is the last people you want to mess with. Especially my daughters. They're my princesses understand?" Dad explained. Marco was slipping and I slapped him again.

"Understood," Marco said through gritted teeth. Dad messed with his brass knuckles and his wedding ring.

"Now I'm late for my oldest's wedding, and you can't even bother to stay awake," Dad tsked. "How disrespectful," The car stopped and Marco was pulled out by two of Dad's workers. Dad got out and then kicked Marco as the workers held him down.

"Are you insane?" Marco snapped.

"Take him away, and teach him some manners," Dad said. The workers nodded then shoved Marco into a trunk. "Well lets go see your sister,"

_Bianca_

"Oh Bianca you're so underdressed," Mom tutted. I looked down at my mini dress then back at her. "You're not even wearing heels,"

"My feet were hurting. Besides they're ballet flats," I said. It's not like I'm wearing trainers. Mom scrunched up her nose and then looked me over again. She fixed my hair slightly.

"I know what it is, no extensions. They make you're hair look so full Bianca," She said.

"It's just the rehearsal dinner," I said. She scoffed and I sighed looking down. She tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I don't want you so underdressed sweetheart. Very important people are going to be here sweetheart, they could help your career," She said.

"Why can't I work with Eddie?"

"Because I say so. You're too pretty,"

"You were the boss? Are you saying you're ugly?"

"No darling, I'm flawless but you're so soft,"

"Soft?"

"You take things to personally, like now. Now go be a good girl and get me a glass of wine, red please," She kissed my head. "Now," I sighed and I walked to the kitchen. Mom brought her own wine, just for her and Daddy. She's super crazy. Sometimes I feel like Cinderella, she bosses me around all the time like I'm her maid. It's so annoying but I can't do anything about it. She tries to control Eddie too. Eddie doesn't really take it but I have to.

I've been looking up things about Miami and there's this school I want to go to. I've been thinking about asking her if I could move in with Eddie and Patricia but I'm nervous. She'll start making me feel guilty but I don't want to feel guilty. I've done nothing wrong to her, but she doesn't feel the same way.

* * *

**_Happy New Year! Woot woot! It's another year of me being flawless obvi. Loll anyways I hope you enjoyed that little drama section and I want to introduce you guys to Bianca. What do you guys want to see more of? The wedding is coming soon as well so get excited :D. Have you guys ever seen breakfast at tiffanys? It's giving me ideas... *evil face* By the way I ate pig feet today, my tummy hurts :( _****_I ate it because there was noother type of meat or any other food that I really liked so I tried it and it was icky, I ate cake and felt better though _**

**_peddie-obsessed1.0: Happy New Year! Thank you hun and awwww._**

**_Coming To A Sharp Turn: We'll see muahahah_**

**_winxgirl1997: Updated :D_**

**_Peddie213: Yeah that's about right lol and Eddie's dramatic._**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and yep he's a baby version of his daddy._**

**_AJEugeneSawyer: Thank you and I'll try and do more of those._**

**_TigerPrincess0123: Thank you and cliffhangers are always fun._**


	9. 9: Platnium

_Mystery_

I stood outside of the church watching the wedding rehearsal. The oldest is getting married tomorrow. I was hired to snipe as many of them out as I could. I'm supposed to start with the wife, shoot anyone else I can and end with one of the grandchildren. Then Eddie will be weakened and the person who hired me will finally get their shot. Hopefully it all falls into place. If it doesn't then no doubt I'll end up dead or Miller's prisoner.

_Ellie_

It's my wedding day! I'm excited. It's an evening wedding but we have to start right now. It's like 11 which is a pretty good time to start. I'm sitting in a makeup chair wearing a white sweat suit that says "Bride" in diamonds and diamond converse. All my bridesmaids are wearing matching outfits that said "Bridesmaids" while Sarah's says "Maid of honor". The makeup artist was giving me a soft golden eye.

"Sarah is my dress here yet?" I asked. I had my dresses that I was to change into but not my first dress. The first dress was being fitted until the end.

"No not yet," Sarah said. "We still have until 7,"

"It starts at 7 and it takes a while to get there, I have until like 5," Ugh I just want today to go smoothly. It has to go smoothly. I've been waiting for this day for a while. The make up artist finished and I smiled. Okay so that went well. My hair was already in curlers and now I can relax. Sort of. I have to go check in with Daddy who is handling security. I opened up the door to his hotel room and walked in.

"Daddy," I called.

"Here," Daddy said tired. He was drinking a mimosa and eating a doughnut. I let out a soft whine. Is now really the time to be doing this? He's supposed to be with Levi.

"Daddy you have to get ready," I complained.

"I will, I will," He said.

"Is security ready?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, sweetheart they're scoping the place out right now by the time we get there it'll be all clean," He promised. He placed his hands on my shoulder and he looked into me with his passionate eyes. I have the same eyes. Whenever people think I'm my Mom they look up and are met with my fathers eyes on her body. "Relax my princess," He said. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. I put my head into the crook of his neck. I always feel safe in his arms, I always have. I shut my eyes and inhaled his familiar scent. Dolce and Gabana Cologne and cigar smoke. It's comforting.

"Hello," I heard a familiar voice. Oh shit. It was Levi's. I immedently covered myself in the pillows of the couch. The bride isn't supposed to see the groom for 24 hours! It means bad luck if you don't. "Ellie?"

"Go away!" I exclaimed.

"She's superstitious as fuck," Daddy spoke up. "It's weird,"

"Daddy!" I exclaimed.

"Just go to the terrace for a minute Levi so she can go," Daddy said. I heard Levi go, I covered myself in a blanket and walked out. I handed Daddy the blanket. "Go get ready," He instructed. I nodded then ran back to my room. I opened the door and saw everyone panicking around something. Everyone was freaking out, my aunts were screaming into the phone and my sisters looked pale. I walked over and I saw it. Mom was sitting on the ground.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked. She removed her shirt and showed a mark. "What is that?"

"Someone tried to shoot me, this blocked the bullet from doing any damage," She said holding up a platinum necklace that Daddy had given her. "There's a sniper," Oh this day is just getting more complicated isn't it?

_Erika_

I'm going to be sick. Someone just tried to shoot my Mum! Like what the fuck!? She rubbed her chest and sighed. The skin was now red from how hard the metal of her necklace pressed into her skin and the platinum is now bent slightly.

"I'll go tell Daddy," I said.

"No," Mum said. What does she mean no? Someone just shot her! "I'm fine, and you know you're father. He'll send all the security hear and forget all about the church and then something really bad could actually happen. I'm fine,"

"Ellie?" I asked looking at my big sister. "What do you think?"

"If Mom says she's fine then we won't tell Daddy," Ellie said.

"And if he finds out?" Erin asked as she stroked Mum's hair. "You know he won't be happy with any of us,"

"Your father will live, I hide tons of things from him," Mum said. We all looked at her. "He doesn't need to know everything, and neither do you guys. Mind your own business," I sighed and then went back to my breakfast. I've been eating this chocolate pudding and drinking a strawberry banana smoothie. I sucked on the spoon which still tasted like chocolate pudding. The hair stylist pulled my hair into a side swoop bun with a little curl on the end. I then went to slip into my dress. I got Erin to button up the back, well try.

"It won't close," Erin said.

"What do you mean it won't close?" I asked.

"It's too small," She said. What!? I've weighed the same since I was fucking 15. "Maybe I'm not doing it right," She said. She then squeezed the button into place. "Uh oh,"

"Uh oh?" I asked.

"The button popped off," She said. I looked in the mirror. Fuck.

"Um okay get the person in charge of the dresses," I said. She "ran" in the constricting dress and got the fashion person. "You must have messed up my dress size, the button popped off,"

"You gained weight," She said.

"No I didn't, I just tried them on last week," I said. I did! It was loose the last time I tried it on. This is not even okay. The stylist loosened the dress so I could fit. I need to go to the fucking doctor again. Maybe they messed up my pregnancy test or they missed a disease.

* * *

_**Howdy! Soooo I'm not doing much today, I'm kind of bored but I hope you enjoyed. This is going to be an interesting day for them and just keep reading to see what happens, also tell me what you want to see.**_

_**LoveWillRemember: Maybee she is and lol yes Parker is baby eddie**_

_**winxgirl1997: Updated :D**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you and yeah Eddie likes to do that. You'll see whats wrong with Erika later or soon I haven't decided yet.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yeah he's a little crazy, and funny lol. Yes Parker is like a baby Eddie and thank you.**_


	10. 10: Nerves

_Parker_

"What the hell do you mean Mum got shot?" I snapped. Erin looked like she was about to slap me. She had dragged me out of the room where everyone was changing. She was already in her dress.

"Shush! Keep your voice down, Daddy can't know," Erin said. They don't want to tell dad? Dad's life revolves around Mum. "She didn't get hurt, the bullet reflected off her necklace. She doesn't want him to know, so be quiet," She said. I gave her a look. Dad finds out about everything, I swear that he spies all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a camera planted on me. He's going to be pissed when he finds out.

"I'm not taking the blame for this," I said.

"Fine, just make sure the guys are ready because our cars are here but Ellie has to stay behind," She said.

"Why does Ellie have to stay behind?" I asked. "She's the freaking bride,"

"Her dress still isn't here," She said. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Today is going to be a mess. Oh God. Erin then went down the hallway and into the elevator. I went back into the room where everyone was getting ready still.

"Dad, where are my earrings?" I asked. Yes I have my ears pierced. I only wear diamonds now the huge ones that stretch out your ear. Dad tossed me the box and I put in the huge studs. Dad put in his pair too then we were ready. I went into the bedroom and saw Levi looking stressed. I held back the urge to roll my eyes. I don't like him. Probably because I hate everyone my sisters date but he agitates me. The only real reason he got with her was because he wanted into the business then he got with her. He even kidnapped her! Granted Dad has kidnapped Mum but that's different. Ellie said she would beat the shit out of me if I wasn't nice to him though.

"Hey Parker," Levi said not looking at me.

"What are you freaking out about?" I asked.

"Getting married to her!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. They've been together since high school!

"You already have kids together," I said.

"We aren't married," He said.

"Dad!" I called. My Dad came in fixing his bow tie. He looked agitated.

"What? We have to get going," He said.

"How long have you and Mum been together?" I asked.

"Uh so Ellie's like 28 so 29 years. We've been married less than that," Dad said.

"Do you approve of me?" Levi asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Dad said. Levi sighed. "Yes, I approve. If I didn't I would have had you gone missing,"

"Is that what happened to Emi's ex?" I asked. Dad put a finger over his lips.

"We don't speak about that," Dad said. "Anyways relax Levi, and you better not back out," Dad warned, slapping Levi's back. I'm not sure if it was meant to be harmful or friendly. "Or else,"

_Sarah_

Ellie is freaking out as she's pacing around. Her hair was curled and perfect but her dress still isn't here. Everyone else left but it's now just me and her. She's smoking a cigar and drinking champagne now. She's really having a panic attack.

"The dress is on the way," I promised. She took another swig of champagne.

"It's been saying that and it still isn't here!" She said. "No way we can drive there buy now call for the helicopter," I took her phone and called for the helicopter. She kept pacing back and forth. This is not going how it's supposed too.

"You have 2 other dresses," I said.

"Sarah, you've seen those dresses I'm not about to have my ass out in church!" She exclaimed. "That's how you go to hell!" I laughed a little and she suppressed a smile. About 20 minutes later the sunset was coming and there was finally a knock on the door! I opened it and the concierge was there with the dress. I smiled.

"Ellie!" I exclaimed. She snatched the dress and I tipped the concierge. I then packed up my extra dress, and the shoes and jewelry. Ellie's other stuff had already gone with her Mum. She changed and then we went to the roof where the helicopter was.

"This is actually going to go well," Ellie smiled, relived.

"Of course, Elle," I said. "It's your day,"

"Yeah it is," She said smiling weakly. "I'm going to be sick,"

_Eddie_

"You look sexy," I complimented slapping Patricia's ass. The tight black dress with the golden accents enhanced her breast and ass. The slit down her leg looked even sexier. She gave me a look and then she wrapped her arms around my torso. She gripped my ass and I raised an eyebrow. "Oh so now you want to get pervy?"

"You have a sexy ass," She smirked. She slapped it.

"Thank you," I said. "I work out,"

"Damn straight," She said removing herself. She slapped it one more time then we walked out of the back room. Everyone was filling into the church and now we're just waiting for the right time and Ellie.

"Where's Elle?" I asked.

"She'll be here soon," She said. "Don't stress," I smiled and kissed her. When I pulled away I noticed a bright red scar on her chest, as her gold necklace moved.

"What's this?" I asked, moving away the huge necklace.

"Oh um nothing," She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where's the platinum one you've never taken it off?" I asked.

"Oh just in my purse," She said looking down.

"What are you hiding?" I asked grabbing her wrist.

"Nothing," She said.

"Patricia," I warned.

"Nothing!" She whined. I rolled my eyes. Fine, I'll find out myself. I hate when she hides stuff from me, it agitates me. But whatever I'll figure it out. No one can hide anything from me. I know all. I'm like Santa but I'm not fat and I have guns. Okay so I'm not like Santa but you get the point.

* * *

**_Heyyyy so sorry this is late I was shopping today and I got a new wallet it's nice! And I was cooking today I made pasta from scratch! Sooo it's wedding time almost and Eddie is suspiciousssss. Uh oh what will he do and what will happen? Anyways hope you enjoyed, tell me what you want to see happen and byeeee you guys!_**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :D_**

**_Just Juice: Yes and maybeeeee she is_**

**_Lexieforever16: Well I'm talking about Erika and maybe she is_**

**_TigerPrincess0123: Maybeeeeee lol_**

**_Guest: No one can kill her, muahha_**

**_Gummy-bears28: Yep and you'll have to see for the second part_**

**_peddie-obsessed1.0 (X2): Of course I'll add more Parker and all I said was Erika possibly. You'll see what Erika is_**

**_Peddie213: She likes to hide secrets and push her luck. That's why she's a criminal ;) She might be pregnant or she might not be._**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Yes it is luck and I want it as well. The sniper thing is weird luck lmao. It is a sign_**

**_winxgirl1997: Updated :D_**


	11. 11: Imperfection

_Parker_

"Papi!" Lauryn called running down the hallway. She ran straight into Dad. "Outside!"

"You want to go outside?" Dad asked picking her up. Somethings up with him, he's acting like he's trying to figure something out. Maybe he's suspicious about Mum. I sighed and picked up Lauryn from Dad.

"I'll take you outside," I said. Dad smiled then went to walk away. I went outside and saw Bria was on the phone. She was speaking in Arabic, probably to her mother. Her Dad mostly speaks English when they're talking. Bria folded her arms over her chest. I snuck up behind her.

"Boo!" Lauryn squealed. Bria jumped slightly. She rolled her eyes at the phone and then spoke into the phone. She then hung up and smiled at me.

"Hey Lauryn," Bria said kissing her cheek. Lauryn giggled and touched Bri's face. I kissed Bria's cheek and she kissed my lips.

"Hey babe," I said. I kissed her and she smiled against my lips.

"Hey sexy," She said. I sat Lauryn down and she started to run around in circles. "Babe, she's going to get dizzy,"

"She's fine," I said. Lauryn was giggling as she ran around and around. I grabbed Bria's waist and we started to make out. It was cut short when we heard a shot. I jumped and Lauryn started crying. I grabbed Lauryn and covered her as another bullet flew by.

"Unky!" Lauryn cried into my chest. Bria had opened the door and was yelling inside for somebody. I felt something hit my back and I winced. Lauryn was crying and I noticed she was bleeding as well. Soon security came out and my parents. The fire then aimed for my Mum, security dodged for her and then the fire stopped. Dad looked pissed the fuck off and he looked around. Dad started barking orders at security and soon hundreds of guys were looking around. Dad then ran over to Lauryn and I.

"Papi, it hurts," Lauryn whimpered. The sniper had got her thigh while he got my back. The sniper had almost made it to Lauryn's stomach which would have been worse.

"Calm down, princess," Dad said as he gently picked up Lauryn. Some people took Lauryn inside and then some chick came over to me. I lifted my shirt and then she started to do some surgery shit on me. They removed the bullet from my back then got patched up. Soon there was a loud noise and a helicopter came. Ellie and Sarah came out. Ellie looked freaked out and ran over lifting the skirt of her dress.

"What the hell happened?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing just go check on Lauryn," I said. I got a back up tux and I winced at the pain. Mum helped me up.

"Are you okay?" She asked checking my back.

"I'm fine," I said. She frowned and ran her hand over my back. "I promise Mum,"

_Ellie_

"Lauryn!" I cried. Lauryn was crying as then were cleaning up her leg. The bullet didn't go in it just grazed it, hard. I was about to cry. This day can't get any more wrong. Soon Lauryn was patched up and drinking juice. "I can't do this today," I said.

"No," Lauryn whined. "You a pwincess Mommy," I smiled and kissed her head.

"You want to do this baby girl?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed and nodded. "Alright lets get ready but lets put her in the little cart with Lux," We're putting Lux in a little wagon because she can't walk down the aisle properly.

"Alright, let's get ready to go," Emi said. Soon we all got ready and I made sure Lauryn and Parker were all good.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked Mom as we all were lining up. Both my parents are handing me off to Levi.

"He'll be here, he's just handling something," Mom said. I gave her a look. "He'll be here, he wouldn't miss it for the world angel," I would hope not. Oh Daddy, where are you?

_Sarah_

Dmitry and I had our arms linked in each other as everyone was lining up for the wedding. He kissed me and I smiled. I love Dmitry, I'm in love with him. He's so perfect. I'm his little Russian doll. God he's perfect, with his ice blue eyes.

"It's a nice wedding," Dmitry said as we were getting ready. I kissed him and then we got ready. The music started softly playing and we walked down, me and Dmitry going first. We are the maid of honor and the best man. We walked down with our arms linked with each other. He went to stand with Levi and I stood on where Ellie would be. Soon all of Ellie's sister's came down, Erin got put with the kids leading them down. Soon everyone was down and we waited for Ellie. Minutes started passing. Uh oh.

_Patricia_

"Sweetheart calm down," I said wiping Ellie's eyes. She was having a panic attack. Eddie's dumb ass is about to get slapped into next year if he doesn't get here. "I'll walk you down sweetie,"

"Noo!" She cried. "It's supposed to be you and Daddy and he's not even here!"

"Princess," I said softly.

"Don't princess me! All he cares about is this stupid business," She cried. She sat down and put her head into the wall. I rolled my eyes and I ran over to one of the security guards letting people in.

"Stall the wedding," I said. "And have someone find my husband," The two men nodded and one went inside to hopefully stall. I pulled my phone out of the top half of my dress and called the idiot I call the love of my life. "Edison Miller I will chop your testicles off with a steak knife and feed them to you until you're shitting them out. Where are you?"

"Right here," I heard. I turned around and saw Eddie. I slapped him across the face and he sighed. "Let's go get her, she locked herself in the bathroom," I ran to the bathroom and beat on the door. I heard the gentle sobbing of my oldest.

"Elanor, open this door," I said. She sobbed louder. I sighed and then Eddie beat it until it opened. We walked in to see her curled up into a ball. Thankfully she wore waterproof makeup but her eyes were red. "Come on Ells,"

"Now I've waited to long! It'll be awkward," Ellie whined. "It's not perfect,"

"You're stalling, come on. Isn't he the love of your life?" Eddie asked. She nodded. "Then let's go," She stood up and wiped her eyes. The three of us locked arms and she picked up her boquet then we walked down the aisle. Eddie and I kissed Ellie's head.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher said.

"We do," Eddie and I said. We released our arms and Ellie linked hands with Levi. She officially isn't ours anymore. She's his, and I'm okay with that.

* * *

_**I've been cooking again so that's why it's late. Does anyone know a good place to get like a scarf for a purse? You know like one you tie on. Also do you know any good songs? I need some good music. Anyways a little dramatic, okay very dramatic and I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think by my loves!**_

_**Just Juice: Thank you and yes lol Eddie's angry.**_

_**peddie-obsessed1.0: Eddie gets pissed a lot lmao and you're welcome love :)**_

_**TigerPrincess0123: They really do! Yasss Eddie is santa he knows all. Haha yes Eddie makes people swim with the fishes.**_

_**AJEugeneSawyer: Thank you :D**_

_**Peddie213: I'll explain later lol and she likes to hide stuff. Yeahh Ellie is pretty funny.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Haha yeahhh I am like that :D keeps it fun. Thank you love**_

_**Gummy-bears28: Yes lmao thank you and yeahh she's like her dad in the way she drinks and smokes when shes stressed.**_

_**winxgirl1997: Updated!**_


	12. 12: Daddy will kill me

_Parker_

"I don't like this," I mumbled. Dmitry slightly chuckled, obviously hearing me. For some reason I like Dmitry more than I like Levi and they're pretty similar. I would say because he isn't dating my sister but Sarah is like my sister.

"She's in love," Dmitry said. "My sister will never fall in love,"

"Why?" I asked.

"I won't let her," He said. He nodded his head towards a pretty black haired girl with the same eyes as him. "She's like a princess, and I'm older so I can control her,"

"She wants me to like him," I grumbled. He opened his mouth but the pastor started speaking. He started speaking in Italian and I could tell Levi was slightly lost. Someone was translating everything for him into an ear piece. He hadn't managed to learn enough for the wedding and Ellie's Italian is a bit sketchy. Mum didn't teach her growing up like she did with me and my other sisters. The talking got boring and I looked down at the kids. Nikoli and Laya were well behaved as always. Dmitry is either strict or they're naturally behaved. Lux and Lauryn were getting antsy. After more talking it was time for the vows.

_Ellie_

"I love you, you're who I've needed my whole life. I love how you make me feel like I'm on air and you are defiantly good at your job. I love that you accept me as what I am just grateful for you and our daughters," I said. I started to choke up and a few tears rolled down my cheek. "You're just perfection," He smiled and leaned in a bit closer to me.

"Ellie, you are the love of my life. You are my angel and I love everything about you. I'll do anything for you, and hopefully we have a marriage as long and exciting as your parents," He said. I smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," The pastor said. I leaned in and kissed my husband. His hands cupped my ass and I giggled. Oh I hope Daddy didn't see that. I felt something land on me and we pulled away. People were throwing rose petals. We walked down the aisle with people cheering and I felt really happy. Levi's my prince charming.

_Eddie_

I exited the chapel. Alright the cocktail hour is obviously an hour so I can kill this asshole and get back for the reception. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped around to see Ellie.

"Daddy, come on we're taking pictures," Ellie said gripping my hand. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. It was actually really simple and made her look sweet. I know when my other daughters get married that it'll be the exact opposite except maybe Erin. Elysa's told me she wants to get married on a beach in a bikini. I just told her to do whatever she wants to. I feel like Parker and Bria are getting married as soon as he graduates. Or drops out. Yeah he's been trying to convince me to let him quit school. I have to say I'm close to cracking but it's Patricia he needs to convince.

"Oh princess, I have to do something," I said. Ellie pouted and I saw tears form in her eyes. Shit. "Oh sweetheart don't cry, please don't cry. Alright, we can take pictures," She nodded and lead me inside. I really need to learn how to say no. So we took like a million pictures then I had to get to cocktail hour. Dammit. I need my revenge! Anyways Patricia and I rode around in a limo. She put her head in my chest as she sat in my lap.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Revenge," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Edison, you are not getting any revenge today or tomorrow. You are focused on this wedding today and tomorrow back to work. Got it?" She snapped.

"Yes babe," I said bored. She flicked my forehead.

"I forgot to tell you that Levi and Ellie decided they only want them so we have the kids for 3 weeks," She said.

"Alright, but we have to go to Alexandria," I said.

"Why are we going to Egypt?" She asked.

"Well first we're dropping of Parker and Bria in Morocco then we have some business to do with Bria's father and a slight vacation in Alexandria," I said.

"It'll be fun," She said.

"Yeah it will," I said. "The girls nanny or manny or whatever is coming too,"

"Leo?" She asked. I nodded. Soon the limo stopped and I got out. I helped Patricia out and then we enterted the hotel and went to the cocktail hour. So many people were hanging around. It was loud and crazy. Soon we went over to the bar.

"Two glasses of champagne," I ordered. The bartendress nodded and poured us two glasses of champagne. I handed Patricia a glass and we clinked glasses. She smiled remembering our little joke obviously. We went to the VIP section and were served with oysters, bruschetta, sliders, grilled cheese and caviar and mac and cheese bites. I saw Erika talking to Bria and Bria slid her a bag which Erika quickly stuffed into her purse. What the fuck? The two then walked out of the garden area. I wonder what they're doing.

_Bria_

"I can't believe you're doing this at your sisters wedding," I said as we sat in the bathroom. I was changing into my reception dress while Erika was ripping open the pregnancy test.

"You're doing it too," She grumbled.

"It's not my sister," I said. So I might be pregnant obviously by Parker. We do it, a lot. I don't think our parents will be mad. I mean Mr. Miller was born when his Mom was 15 and my Dad can't judge he had my big brother at 16. Well I'm 17, almost 18 so. I changed into my new crème dress with the black lace all over and the slit to match Mrs. Miller's first dress. I think she's changing too.

Erika sat out three test for her and three for me. I poked my head out of the door and saw an attendant. I hissed at them and they walked over to me.

"Can you get us two cups?" I asked.

"We only have glass," She said. Should I piss in fine China? Yeah I'll do it.

"That's fine just know you shouldn't get it back," I said. They gave me a look but went to fetch two cups. I helped Erika squeeze into her dress and she sighed. Soon the attendant came back with two wine glasses. I then hunched over the toilet, peed in the glass and sat the pregnancy test inside. Because I'm just that classy. Erika did the same then we waited. My phone timer dinged and I checked my test.

One, negative. Two, positive. Shit this third one decides it. I closed my eyes and flipped over the test. I then opened my eyes. Positive. Erika looked at hers, then she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Mine doesn't say anything," She said.

"What?" I asked. She flipped them over and the test hadn't decided. "It's confused,"

"What the hell!? Seriously? Ugh of course this happens," She said throwing the test in the trash. "Come on we're going to the store,"

"In these dresses?" I asked. She nodded and I sighed. I picked up my heels and carried them with me. We got into the elevator and got to the bottom floor. We snuck out the back door and she hailed a cab. We got in with our huge dresses and we got to the drug store. We walked in and Erika started speaking in Italian to the lady. She grabbed one of each pregnancy test available and darted to the bathroom. We waited and waited and waited.

"I'm not pregnant," She said. What? I was sure she was. I looked at the test. Most were negative. "Bri, if this isn't it then something is terribly wrong with me,"

"But what?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm scared," She said. She has to be pregnant. Those test have to be faulty.

"We need to go to the doctor,"

"They said I was fine,"

"Well we need to go again," So then we went to the hospital. To be honest we probably looked crazy in fancy ball gowns in a freaking hospital. We got her a pregnancy test and I took one too. This one uses blood I think and we waited and waited.

"Positivo," The nurse said. Fuck even I knew what that means. "Una settimana," She pointed to Erika. "Cinque mesi," She pointed to mean.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"That means I'm one week and you're five months," Erika said numbly. What!? Five months? Five months! No, no, no! I for sure know two things, Mr. Miller's going to raise hell and so is my Daddy. I changed my mind, my Daddy will care. Oh I'm so dead, I'm so dead!


	13. 13: Regina's back

_**So I was looking over the last chapter. I'm such a fucking asshole I forgot to save my responses! I'm so so sorry you guys, damn I suck. I was stressed out yesterday and didn't notice. Now this thing won't let me update and so I'll look stupid but whatever again I'm really sorry my loves!**_

* * *

_Eddie_

"Where were you two?" I demanded Bria and Erika. The two looked uneasy.

"It'd be better if Parker, and Mum were here too," Erika said. What? That makes no sense. I called them over and they came. The girls pulled us to the side and looked scared.

"What's up?" Patricia asked.

"We're pregnant," Bria said.

"We?" I asked. Parker looked like he was about to pass out.

"Both of us," Erika said. She then looked down. Pregnant? How are they pregnant!? Patricia rubbed her temples. Parker started shaking and I helped him up. He started breathing heavily and Bria burst into tears.

"You don't want it!" Bria exclaimed then stormed off. Parker followed closely behind his girlfriend. A few people glaced at us and I looked at my daughter. She looked down and tears fell down her face. I lifted her head and wiped the tears away.

"It isn't your fault baby girl," I said. It's that asshole's fault. All his fucking fault, for drugging her and taking her to his house. Then getting her arrested. Speaking of the police they sent me a letter to the hotel that Erika better show up to court or else. So I sent a letter from my lawyers back. They better not try and arrest her when we leave tomorrow.

"I'm an idiot," Erika said quietly.

"No you aren't," I said.

"It's not your fault," Patricia said.

"I guess," Erika said. "I just want to go home,"

"Just get to the room," I said. She nodded and then quickly exited the party. "What are we gonna do?"

"Did you kill that guy?"

"No,"

"Fine, then after the party we go have a little chat,"

_*Next Day*_

_Patricia_

Eddie and I walked into one of the warehouses where Marco was beaten and tied to a chair. I crossed my arms and walked over to him. Eddie waited in the background.

"Hello, Marco," I said pacing in front of him. "You been good?"

"What do you want, old woman?" Marco growled. I gave him a look and I heard Eddie growl behind me.

"Not amused," I said. "Anyways I'm here because you got my daughter pregnant,"

"It's not my baby, she's a whore," He spat. Eddie appeared behind him from the darkness and choked him.

"Saw it again, and see what happens," Eddie threatened.

"Eddie, calm," I said. Eddie relaxed. "I don't want you anywhere near my grandchild or my daughter. I came here for a confidentiality agreement. I'll give you 5,000 euro's if you promise to leave her and my grandchild alone,"

"Deal, if I can leave," Marco said. Eddie let him go and then I handed Marco the contract which he signed and I gave him the money.

"I don't want to see you around her either. Keep your distance. Nice doing business with you," I just want this pregnancy to go as smoothly as possible for my daughter. Eddie and I got into the car and then we drove to the court. We have to deal this whole damn Erika thing before we leave or she'll go on Interpol's watch list and ugh all this bull shit.

Anyways we walked inside and saw Erika was waiting inside with one of our lawyers. If we get this all handled then we can go with no issues. Brooke stood on the other side. Ugh I hate her. I really do hate her.

"Erika Miller was found in Brooklyn Torren's home, hiding and nude," Brooke's lawyer started. I rolled my eyes. "Ms. Torren's items were missing with Ms. Miller's fingerprints on them,"

"Because she planted it on me!" Erika exclaimed.

"Ms. Miller," The judge said. She looked down and Brooke smirked. "Continue,"

"It's simple, Ms. Miller should spend a few months in prison," The lawyer finished.

"Judge, you should have sympathy for a pregnant woman," Our lawyer said.

"Pregnant!?" Brooke roared.

"Ms. Torren," The judge snapped. Brooke shut up then glared at Erika. "Continue,"

"She's pregnant and she's a citizen with a clean record. Ms. Torren's partner has confessed that he invited her over. A small fine and Ms. Miller will be out of everyone's hair," Our lawyer finished.

"Let's keep this simple, Ms. Torren you will be awarded 10,000 euro's for "emotional damage" and then Ms. Miller you may leave," The judge ruled. We all went to leave and Erika went into her purse. She counted out the 10k euro's and handed them to Brooke.

"Bye Brookie," Erika said. Our lawyer led her outside and Eddie smiled to the man. He then went into his leather jacket pocket and handed him an envelope.

"Here's your advance," Eddie said. "Thanks for the help man,"

"No problem," Our lawyer said. He counted the money that Eddie had given him. "It's always nice to take down a Torren," He smirked. He helped us send Duncan to prison probably forever. He must love the pay that Eddie's given him these past couple years. Eddie and him started talking and I lead Erika to the car. She sighed and rested her hands on her stomach.

"It'll be okay my love," I promised. "I was scared to at first,"

"At least you had a father of your child," She whimpered. I sighed and put a piece of her curly deep brown hair behind her ear. I then kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay. We'll make it okay. My little grandchild will be happy," I said kissing her belly. "And so will you Ms. Mummy,"

* * *

**_Again sorry about that whole mess! Sigh, anyways what's up with you guys? It's cold, I still have school though. Do you guys have school? Tell me if you're freezing your ass off. I'm watching Dance Moms, I like Dance Moms. I always forget it comes on. Cathy or Kathy or however is like crazy, I think. Her child isn't as talented as she things. Her chants stupid too alright I'm done. So hope you enjoyed tell me what you guys want to see happen, and such. Let's just say Bria's Dad is like Eddie but scarier and her Mom is religious so Parker will have fun hanging out with them lol. Anyways bye guys thanks for the love._**

**_AJEugeneSawyer: Thank you :D_**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you love :D_**

**_ninja-of-books: Yes they are!_**

**_peddie-obsessed1.0: Eddie likes to go bezerk._**

**_winxgirl1997: Updated :)_**

**_Peddie213: Yeah haha shocker!_**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Well there is that show, I didn't know I was pregnant so its possible_**

**_TigerPrincess0123: Yes! And well it is possible about that haha here you go hope you enjoyed!_**


	14. 14: Dating Rules

_Eddie_

We're in Morocco to drop of Parker and Bria. Erika's at our home in Miami with my grandchildren. Parker and Bria have to tell Bria's parents about how she's pregnant and I have to come along so Parker doesn't get his ass beat. I also have to go for business with Bria's Dad. We got to Bria's parents house and the guards checked our id to let us in. Parker looked like he was going to shit his pants. I patted his back.

"Calm down, Parker. You're old enough to have a baby so you're old enough to do this," I said. He glared at me and put on his sunglasses. I smirked and then rang the doorbell to the lavish palace. A maid opened the door and let us in.

"Mom!" Bria yelled through the corridors. There was a faint response in Arabic. Bria responded back in Arabic.

"Oh he's in his office," Nadia said coming up from the hallway. Nadia's pretty, and she's really sweet. She gave Patricia a hug then gave me a hug.

"Hey Nadia," I said.

"I thought your name was Malika," Parker said as Nadia went over to him.

"No dear, Malika means Queen in Arabic. Malik is King which is what I call-"

"Me," Zayn said. Yes Zayn, like One Direction. How he despises that guy, makes his name less terrifying. I always tease him but apparently Zayn means "beauty and grace" either way its funny. Most people just call him Z.

"Hi Daddy," Bria said. I held back a laugh. That's the voice the girls always used when they knew I would be pissed. He must not be able to tell the difference. The two hugged.

"So you want to get business done?" I asked. "I was thinking of having Parker watch us too," Parker gave me a look and I smirked. He needs to tell him, and if he's going to then he needs me there so he won't get shot or strangled.

"Yeah that's fine," Zayn said. Oh it won't be fine.

_Bria_

Mom led Patricia and I to a sunroom. Mom smiled and kissed my cheek. Oh I have no clue how I'm going to say this to her. We sat down and Mom crossed her ankles and a maid came in. Mom ordered the maid to get snacks and lemonade.

"So Mom we need to talk, about stuff," I said. She raised her eyebrows. "I'm pregnant,"

"Farrah Brianna Essa!" Mom exclaimed. Patricia raised an eyebrow as Mom screamed my name. "You got pregnant?"

"Yes, Mommy I'm sorry," I said pouting my lip. She rubbed her temples. A few minutes of silence later there was a loud scream, by Daddy. This is a mess.

_Parker_

Mr. Essa pinned me to the wall in his office, by the collar of my shirt. His brown eyes looked green. Bria mentioned something about when he was pissed they went from a mellow brown/hazel to a pissed off green. He was really pissed off.

"How fucking dare you?" He growled.

"Zayn," Dad butt in.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I just want to talk," Mr. Essa said straining his voice.

"Can you let me go?" I asked. He glared at me and I shut up.

"How far along is she?" He asked.

"5 months," I choked out. His grip tightened.

"Alright listen good. Let's reestablish some rules here. Number one, I don't like you. Number two, you better treat her right. Number three, if you leave her I will cut off your balls, put them on a kabob, bring them to a Chinese restaurant and have them with stir fry. Understood?" He said shaking me. I nodded numbly and he let me go. He then grabbed a cigar and lite it up. "Want one Miller?" He offered my Dad now completely calm. Dad nodded and lite one up.

"Again sir, I'm really sorry," I said.

"You weren't very sorry when you were violating my little princess. Were you?" Mr. Essa said, smoke billowing out of his mouth. I didn't say anything. "Thought so," I looked down and my eyes spotted a list. It said "possible hits" my name was on the top in bright red. Fucking hell. This baby will be the death of me, literally.

* * *

_**Short, but I feel like this is what I needed to be. Any longer and it would have been bad. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this :D tell me what you guys like, what you want to see and such. I start my new school semester soon and I'm taking French! Who wants to tutor me lol because I'll probably need tons of help! What do you guys think of Bria's parents? Also do you think Bria's Dad went overboard or does he remind you of someone *cough cough Eddie*. By the way yay 81 reviews thank you guys :) Oh and by the way no I don't dislike 1D even though you see that lol.**_

_**OceanBlue21: Hehe thank you :). We'll just see how things will go. You'll see what happens :)**_

_**Guess: Added and Thank you :)**_

_**peddie-obsessed1.0: Same, bleh. Also yeah it was a little rushed lmao and thank you :)**_

_**Just Juice: She won't and lol Zayn might beat him down. Thank you my love :)**_

_**AJEugeneSawyer: Updated :)**_

_**Gummy-bears28: Yep and thank you love :). Lol Eddie is very nice to workers so they kiss his ass a little, or a lot.**_

_**Peddie213: It's Brooke she's crazy. Yeah she does cause stress. Erika will be okay she's strong :)**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Because he's stupid lol, he's stupid enough to mess with her. **_

_**ninja-of-books: She's very great and ohhhh okay that makes sense! Yay you have an account!**_

_**winxgirl1997: Updated :)**_


	15. 15: Holly Golightly wishes

_Erika_

"Aunty what are we watching?" Lauryn asked as I laid in my bed. I pulled he covers off my head and sighed. I decided to go to my parents house because I have no one to take care of me at my normal home and I need comfort. I feel kind of bad though because my parents have to come home early because of me. My nieces and their manny are staying here with me as of right now. I thought I told Leo to keep the girls distracted so I could mope in peace.

"I'm watching Breakfast at Tiffanys," I said. I've always loved Breakfast at Tiffanys, the love story and the trouble she got in for sending messages to the Mob guy. The kiss in the rain is always so romantic. When my parents told me about the business I thought my Mum was like Holly, and she converted weird codes back and forth to Daddy.

When I got pregnant I always assumed that I would have a boyfriend, fiancé or married! But nope, that's not what's happening. I'm alone and I have a baby growing inside of me. A fatherless baby. No, I won't do that. I'm getting a boyfriend, I'll go back to one of the guys I've even messed with! I kind of am a whore. Mum says Daddy was a man whore so maybe that's where I get it from. Anyways I'll go on a date or two with a guy, have sex then never call them again. I don't know why I do it, I just do.

"What's it about?" Lauryn asked plopping down next to me.

"You won't get it my love, mmm lets go find Leo," I said pausing the movie and picking her up. I walked through the glass tunnel and got into one of the connecting houses.

So they moved to Key West Florida which is like a lot of islands. Well they bought a big island. Basically its a huge main house with 2 smaller ones. One of the smaller ones is for my siblings and I and the other is for guest. We have a dock where our yachts and speedboats are, we have a helipad, basketball court, several pools, tennis court, etc.

I went to the main mansion and saw Leo in the kitchen bouncing Lux on his hip and making lunch. I cleared my throat and he looked over at Lauryn. He quickly picked her up.

"Sorry Erika, I didn't mean to let her bother you," Leo said.

"It's fine," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "What are you making?"

"Heart shaped pasta in béchamel sauce, with chicken," He said.

"What about for you?" I asked.

"Can't I eat heart shaped pasta?" He teased. I smiled. "I'm making Steak tacos and salsa,"

"That sounds amazing!" I said.

"I thought pregnant lady weren't supposed to eat spicy food," He said. I shrugged and he laughed.

"Well I'm not your typical pregnant lady," I said.

"That is true," He said. He made two plates of the pasta and sat the girls in their chairs and sat their plates down. He then made us three tacos each and we sat down at the bar. He made us some lemonade.

"Why do you work for my sister?" I asked after a while.

"She pays me," He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean really. You work 24/7, this is the craziest family ever, I mean we're the," I started then stopped myself.

"I know you're a mafia and I don't have a girlfriend or anything so I'm pretty free," He said.

"You're decent looking," I said. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Thank you?" He questioned.

"It's a compliment," I said. He nodded. "I mean you're everything a girl wants, you can cook, good with kids, eyes that make you melt," I smiled looking into his soft brown eyes. He smiled, flashing his dimples. Wow he is really cute. We kept or glances and kept smiling. Is this a spark?

_Erin_

Finally, I'm back at home. I have so many things to catch up on. I stepped out of the elevator and smiled around. It's my parents old penthouse from when they first moved in together. I love this place. It's like you can feel the happiness in the air, the love. I pretty much kept it the same, it still has the same furniture and everything. I even have my dog where Snowy used to be. Her name is Cupcake and is the same type as Snowy was. It's actually one of Snowy's pups. All of my siblings got one.

I love the city. I grew up here, well I grew up technically in Long Island but spent most of my time right here. It's beautiful. I know why my parents wanted to leave though. There were many good memories but also a lot of bad ones. I think they love Florida except they basically leave it for the whole month of December. They like the cold when it's supposed to be cold.

I went to my Dad's old office, which is what I use as my personal office. I sat down in the big chair and I got out one of my books. Law interest me. Most people grow up knowing that you aren't supposed to do certain things. Well in my family I knew how to shoot a gun by the time I was 10 and that it was okay to go rob a bank with your sisters. It's a different life and all I knew about law was that it was a bitch and that you don't trust them.

Well I want to be a lawyer. Mostly for my family but for others too. This is a way I can actually see if I can be really good at something instead of people kissing my ass constantly because of my last name. No doubt it won't happen but from who I've met in school so far they don't give a fuck about my last name. It's pretty even. A few minutes into my study session my phone rang and I accepted the call since it was from Daddy. I put it on speaker.

"Hi Daddy," I said flipping through my book.

"Hey baby girl, are you home yet?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah, the driver just dropped me off," I said.

"Good, well I need you to do me a favor," He said. I sighed softly and closed my book. God knows what I have to do now. "I need you to go to Sing-Sing,"

"The prison?" I asked. Why the hell do I have to go to a prison? I thought our goal as a family was to stay away from those!

"Yes the prison, anyways I need you to go talk to a friend of mine. As soon as your there a guard will take you to him, just take his message and then give it back to me. Simple as that," He said.

"Can't someone else do it?" I whined.

"No," He said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to need you to go everyday, take his messages then send them to me. Can you do that?"

"I guess," I said.

"Good girl, now I'll call you when we land," He said. I hung up and then sighed. I put on my Burberry rain coat with matching boots and umbrella. I went into the elevator and got to the lobby. Everyone smiled at me as I walked outside. The rain was pouring down. I really hate driving in the rain. I whistled and hailed a taxi. I got in.

"Sing sing prison," I said.

"Why do you need to go to sing-sing?" The driver asked.

"Don't ask, just take me there I'll pay in cash," I said. He nodded and then started driving. I sat with my bag in my lap and pressed my head onto the cool window. I shut my eyes and imagined the rain pouring down on me. The soothing rain sounds. I smiled happily as I drifted off.

* * *

_**Helloo my loves. So if you couldn't tell I love Breakfast at Tiffany's, I really do. Have you guys ever seen that movie? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this. A little romance maybe for the Miller girls. It's a little cute? What do you guys think about Leo and Erika and Erin living in her parents old place? So I hope you guys liked or loved this little chapter. Tell me what you think and what you want to see. Bye you guys!**_

_**AJEugeneSawyer: Thank you :)**_

_**peddie-obsessed1.0: He is very passionate and lol I'm glad he didn't hurt your sisters bf!**_

_**winxgirl1997: Updated :)**_

_**ninja-of-books: Thanks lol and he'll be okay just a little hurt but okay.**_

_**Peddie213: Its a nice change lol and Parker will be alright, Zayn's just going to hurt him a little bit.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Oh yeah he's very dead and haha yeah well her mom was pretty okay I guess. **_

_**Just Juice: Oh yeahh and Eddie will totally be close to his business partner. Maybe Parker will get to a point where Zayn won't want to kill him. **_


	16. 16: Health Kick

_Ellie_

First day in paradise. After the long flight we're finally in Thailand riding boat to get to the hotel. It's absolutely gorgeous here with all the lush forestry and the crystal blue water. The boat stopped and Levi got out. I was about to get out when he picked me up wedding style. I giggled and kissed him. He carried me over to the outdoor lobby area, with my head pressed into his chest.

"Hi how may I help you?" The reception lady sweetly asked. I read her nametag, Lila.

"A private villa for Miller," Levi said. He took my name. I promised my day a while ago that I wouldn't change my lastname before Parker came around because technically after my Dad there would be like no Miller's left.

"Okay someone is taking your things to your special honeymoon villa, while they set up the room would you like to have a mimosa?" Lila asked. Levi and I nodded. Levi sat down with me in his lap in the waiting area.

"How did I get so lucky?" Levi grinned kissing my neck. I smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his neck.

"It was fate," I said. He smirked and kissed me. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closely. We made out for a while and then pulled away for breath. I smiled and then noticed we had our mimosas. I took a sip. He sipped his too. Soon Lila told us our room was ready and then we walked on the beach to get there. I swiped the key and smiled as the beautiful room sat before me. This really is paradise.

_Patricia_

"We're home," I said opening the front door. I heard the pitter patter of footsteps and saw Lux. I smiled and picked up my grandchild. I kissed her cheek and bounced her up and down.

"Gigi," Lux said touching my face.

"Luxy," I purred. Her thick curly black hair bounced as she moved. I love her so much and I'm glad Ellie adopted her and Lauryn. They're little angels. Some people don't like the fact that Ellie didn't have her kids from her womb but they're still mine regardless.

"Gigi," She said back. I carried her to the living room where everyone else was. Erika was laying on one of the couches while Lauryn was cuddled up into one of the longue chairs with a blanket.

"Hi Mum," Erika said. I moved her feet and then sat down next to her. I sat Lux on the floor and she ran straight to Eddie.

"I need your help," I whispered to Erika. It's almost Eddie and I's anniversary. We decided we're getting our vows renewed but we need to get gifts, a ton of gifts. I really don't know what to get someone who can has everything. She gave me a look and I lead her upstairs. "So it's almost our anniversary,"

"And?" She asked.

"We're getting our vows renewed," I said.

"And?" She repeated. I rolled my eyes.

"Help me get gifts and I want to be more toned," I said. Erika runs this fitness business along with her whole modeling thing and she makes good money off of it. It's actually part of Miller industries.

"Okay, I'll help out," She said. "Are you signed up on the website?"

"I'm your mother I get it for free," I said.

"Cheap," She snorted. I gave her a look and she raised her hands in self defense. "Okay I'll go to the store, pick some stuff up for you and then tomorrow I'll help you work out,"

"Good, now I'll go and see if I can buy your father the Yankees," I said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait what?" She asked.

"I have to outdo your father gift wise so I'm buying the Yankees. I'm pretty sure I can do it," I said. She nodded with her lips pursed.

"Well you have fun with that," She said.

"What are you getting him then?" I asked. "Since you're so genius,"

"He's getting a custom Armani suit and I can't tell you your gift yet. Anyways can I have some money to go to the store?" She asked. I tossed her a stack and she smirked before leaving the room. Ugh I have to outdo Eddie, just once!

_Erika_

On the way out Leo called me. He raised his eyebrows as I turned to face him. I put my hand on my hip and jutted it out.

"What?" I asked.

"You're pregnant and wearing a bandeau," He said.

"I don't look pregnant yet," I said. He shook his head.

"Nevermind, are you going to the store?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Can you buy me some stuff?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm not going to remember. You have to come with me," I said. "You can carry stuff and I'll pay. But what do you need food for? You eat for free,"

"Ellie instructed me to only let the girls eat certain things each day," He said. My sister is such a control freak.

"Okay fine then lets go," I said. "Daddy, Leo's coming with me to the store!"

"Okay!" Daddy yelled back. I walked outside and got into my white Audi R8 and Leo got in next to me. Its a convertible. I love convertible's. I turned on the radio and started to drive.

"I hope you're a good driver," Leo said running a hand through his chocolate brown hair. Hmm, brown. I think I'll dye my hair caramel brown. That'll be cute.

"I'm an amazing driver," I said putting on my Tiffany Sunglasses. "We're going to make a few detours on the way to the store," He sighed and I slightly shoved him. "Don't pout,"

"I just want to get the things Ellie specified as quickly as possible," He said putting on his Ray Bans.

"Are you scared of my big sister?" I asked as I drove over the bridge that connected our island to the rest of Florida.

"She's my boss and she likes things done a certain way," He said.

"She's always taken after Daddy," I said taking a swift turn towards town. The car lurched to the left. We got to a stop light and I took off my jean jacket leaving my bandeau as the only covering of my massive breast. The hot Florida sun beat down while the cool ocean breeze kept my hair blowing. I'll be tan in no time staying here. Maybe I should move here, I think I like the beach. Maybe I'll move to Malibu or Manhattan beach.

"I can tell," He said. I smirked and glanced at Leo. He had my mom's skintone, a creamy white. I can tell he probably burns easily. New York must be a great place for him. We drove into the city and I parked atop a parking deck. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Just a spa, I'll see if they can come over later and do me and Mum a favor," I said. He sighed and I grabbed his hand. "Come on," We walked down from the parking deck and down the street to the spa.

"Hello Ms. Miller," Essence said as we walked in. I took off my sunglasses and looked at the mellow spa.

"Hi Essence, is there any way that someone could come over and give my Mom a little makeover?" I asked.

"What type of favor, Erika?" Essence asked.

"I want my hair caramel, and I need a full body wax so does my mom. We need an Egyptian bath with massage. Also Mani Pedi's and facials," I said.

"You want some more extensions too?" Essence asked.

"You have extensions?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I want some and yes I wear them for video's and such. None are in right now though," I said. "I need some new ones since I'm changing my hair color,"

"Okay I can have people come over. Any specific reason you want this tonight?" Essence asked.

"I'm getting my Mum into shape," I said. "She's getting her vows renewed and she needs to relax since my nieces are here,"

"Aw they are so adorable. You want me to put them in for little Mani Pedi's?" She asked.

"That'd be great Essence!" I said.

"Okay they'll be over at 7," She said. I nodded, paid up and the Leo and I left.

"See that was quick and painless now we can go shopping," I said dragging him down the street to the store I love. It's all organic and super expensive. I know Ellie gives Leo a credit card to buy everything he needs for the girls and she watches it like a hawk. One thing she didn't approve of and he's on "probation" aka almost fired.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Protein powder, fruits, vegetables, other stuff," I said. "What about you?"

"All organic gluten free chicken nuggets," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't ask. Fat free waffle fries, turkey hot dogs, turkey burgers, beets, spinach, banana, peaches, pineapples, mango's, strawberries, watermelon, oatmeal, chia, flax seed and much much more," He said.

"What the hell is with the all organic shit?" I asked grabbing a cart. He grabbed a cart too and picked up a pack of dark chocolate hot chocolate mix.

"Ellie believes in a healthy lifestyle," He said.

"So do I but damn the kids don't know what real meat is," I said.

"They're on a diet of turkey, chicken and fish mostly salmon," He said grabbing some dark chocolate chips. "The girls don't complain much because they're so used to it but I make all of their meals even at school,"

"I hope Ellie knows she can't control what they trade at school," I said grabbing quinoa.

"True but Lauryn listens to her mother so it isn't a problem," He said picking up almond milk.

"Hmph I know my kids won't be that obedient," I laughed picking up snow peas. He smiled and then we got to the meat place. "Can I have like 2 pounds of shrimp, mahi tuna, salmon, chicken thighs and legs,"

"Okay and for you?" The butcher asked Leo. Leo handed him a list and the butcher raised his eyebrows. "Kind of specific isn't it?"

"My boss likes what she likes," Leo said. The butcher nodded and then started to do the order.

"Ellie, seems like a shitty boss," I said picking up a sample.

"She's really sweet, she's just specific," He said.

"She seems strict," I said.

"She's more flexible then she seems I just like to do things right because she's stressed," He said. I shook my head and the butcher came back with our orders. After a little more shopping it was time to check out.

"Your total is $400.53," The cashier said. I looked at the stack my Mom gave me and gave the cashier what he needed. I took the change and then Leo was rung up. He swiped his work credit card, showed his ID and signed for the stuff. Then we carried all of our bags down to my car and put them into the back seat. I got back into the drivers seat and started the car. Tapout blasted through the speakers.

"I love this song," I said.

"Really? You don't strike me as the rap type," Leo said putting on his sunglasses.

"If you know me you'll realize I'm quite a surprise," I said. I put on my huge sunglasses and started to hum. Leo smiled, his cute dimples making him look even more adorable. I think I have a crush.

* * *

_**Hi! Hi! So what's up you guys and I'm kind of trying to go on a bit of a health kick so I decided my characters would too lol. Theres this show called Toned up and these girls own this company Tone it up and I think I'm going to try and do the workouts and recipes because I hate my stomach, I'm not fat I just want a six pack. But like a pretty six pack not like one of those really super muscular manly ones. I want a bikini body really freaking badly and I'm going to get one I don't care what it takes! Anyways what do you guys think or Erika and Leo? What do you think of Ellie being bossy? Also tell me what you want to see at the peddie vow renewal or what they should get each other as gifts to outdo each other. Bye you guys tell me what you thought and I'll see you next time :) By the way I have finals this week, yeah we have late finals so idk how updating is going to go. **_

_**winxgirl1997: Updated :)**_

_**OceanBlue21: It's growing a lot on me too lol :). I'll try and catch up on Erin, and Parker in the next chapter or two. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed :)**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you and yeah they're being a little flirty**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Maybe she won't :D**_

_**peddie-obsessed1.0: Oh yeah they have hit it way off, its like fate. And OMG thank you for that lol I fixed it! But thank you!**_

_**Guest: Dark brown hair, creamy white skin, deep brown eyes, dimples, fit, hot, smexy.**_


	17. 17: Boy cause problems

_Bria_

Being pregnant is something I'm starting to really regret now. My Dad wants to shoot Parker and my Mom is so mad at me. I stared in the mirror and rubbed my belly. Now that I look at it there is a little fat but it's not much. The doctor said it just happens to some people. I guess I won't have problems losing the weight. I have another meeting with the doctor today. I left my room and went outside where Parker was at the pool. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tensed.

"Relax, it's just me," I said kissing his cheek. He relaxed and looked back at the water. "What's on your mind babe?"

"Did we screw up?" He asked.

"Well it's too late now," I said. He turned to face me and I saw his hazel eyes darken. I kissed his nose. "Babe, there's nothing we can do about this. It was fate, meant to be,"

"I guess," He said.

"You seem like you're distant," I said.

"It's just, I'm supposed to be traning more and taking part in the business," He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"A-are you saying you don't want me?" I asked backing away.

"No, baby that's not what I'm saying at all," He said standing up. I kept walking away and he grabbed my waist. I squirmed against him and tears fell down my face. "Listen to me!"

"Get off me!" I yelled as he firmly grabbed my wrist. I was bawling and not staring at his face. "Stop it!"

"Listen to me dammit," He said shaking my wrist. I let out a cry. "I don't want to leave you, I just think that we're going to have to grow up quickly. Are you ready for that?" I didn't say anything, just shivered. "I'd never leave you or the new princess Bria, just relax,"

"R-relax," I quivered. He nodded and loosened his grip a little.

"Yes baby, I'm just saying we need a place that isn't our parents house and I have to secure my job in my family," He said. "I have to fight all of my sisters for the spots,"

"Okay," I said calming down.

"Hey, what the hell is going on!?" I heard. We turned around and I saw my Dad yelling from the balcony over looking us. He did not look happy, at all. He then basically ran down the stairs. He came out of the house swinging a knife. "I'm going to fucking kill you for making her cry!"

"Daddy, stop!" I said. He moved me and then he started to chase Parker. Parker quickly pulled out his knife and then jumped the fence. Daddy quickly followed behind. I quickly opened the gate door and followed behind them. Parker's fast but Daddy can be faster. The two ran around our estate, Parker ducking and throwing shit to block Daddy. I tried to follow as fast as I could. Daddy eventually tackled Parker and raised his hand to stab. "DADDY!"

"Go back to the house Bria!" Daddy yelled.

"It was just my hormones," I said. He glared down at Parker and then let him go. Daddy put his knife back into his pocket and stood up.

"Keep your hands off my daughter," Daddy said then he walked past me towards the house. I sighed and I laid down next to Parker. He put his hands over his face. I kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Bria, just promise me that we will live as far away from your father as possible," He said.

"I heard that," A voice said. I looked around. "I put a bug on Parker to make sure you two are behaving,"

"Daddy," I whined.

"No complaining Bria," Daddy said. I sighed and Parker rubbed his face.

"Where is it on me?" Parker asked.

"It's on your skin and only I can remove it," Daddy said through the mic. I sighed and so did Parker. I hope Daddy takes it off before our daughter is born.

_Erin_

I sat behind the table in the prison. I've been visiting here for 3 days. Here's what I've learned, not really anything. He's a hot guy, looks about 25. He's really hot but not my type he's a criminal. Yeah I know my family is full of criminals but I'm not one. I'm a good girl. Very good girl. His name is Maven, I don't know his last name though. He has hot purple smoldering eyes, he's really well put together. He's also cocky he's like what Mom said that Dad was like when they met except he's probably more of an asshole. He keeps hitting on me.

I heard a slightly buzz and then all off the prisoners walked into the room. Maven was sat infront of me with his blonde hair messily tossed in his face. He smirked as he saw me.

"Look who showed, my smart little girl," He said. I rolled my eyes. He think he's just soooo hilarious.

"Will you just tell me the message, I have to go," I said.

"Go where?" He asked.

"I have a date if you must know," I said clicking my tongue. He rolled his eyes.

"What some pretty boy?" He snorted.

"He's a genius," I said.

"I'm a genius," He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you just tell me the stinking message so I can tell my Dad," I said.

"Nah, I wanna play with you smartie," He said. I rolled my eyes. "So what's your boyfriends name?"

"He's not my boyfriend, and if you must know we met at a gym," I said. He snorted. "What?"

"You seem like the most unathletic person, and isn't he a nerd," He said.

"It's my big sisters gym and I have to supervise," I said.

"And he was there because?" He pondered.

"Well he was across the street, at the library," I said quietly.

"Oh God, you guys are fucking boring," He said. "I wouldn't be caught dead in the library,"

"Funny l I don't even think you know how to read," I scorned.

"First good insult I've heard you say," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell me the freaking code so I can go," I said. He smirked.

"The carrots were 30 minutes early on the east end," He said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked. He smirked his stupid little smirk again and leaned back in the chair.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out. Anyways get on your little nerd date," I rolled my eyes and walked out of the prison. I caught a cab and then called my Dad.

"What's the code today?" Daddy asked.

"The carrots were 30 minutes early on the east end," I repeated.

"interesting," He said.

"What the hell does that even mean!?" I snapped.

"Don't worry about it," He said.

"Okay goodbye Daddy," I said then hung up. The taxi stopped in front of the dessert bar. Yes we're having a date at a dessert bar. I walked inside. "Hi I'm supposed to be meeting a Ryder Lee," The hostess nodded and then took me to a booth that was covered in roses. Shit I'm starting to regret this. My date was waiting. He looked really dressed up. I looked down at my way undressed outfit and bit my lip.

"Hello Erin," He said.

"Hi Ryder," I said sitting down on the other side of the booth. Oh God am I this nerdy?! He looked nervous as hell. "So this is a nice place,"

"It's your parents," He said.

"Is it? That's great," I said. I try to avoid everywhere my parents own. The employees always tattle tale on me about all the stuff I'm doing at the places. Like if I have a date I get a freaking call from Daddy about five minutes later talking about "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you had a date!?"

"I just thought we'd go somewhere that would live up to expectation," He said. A waitress came over and handed us both menu's.

"Can I have Irish cream?" I asked.

"You're under aged, Erin," Ryder said. I held back giving him a glare. I've been drinking since 16 a little liqueur won't kill me. The rest of the date was even more awkward. God Maven might of been right and I know that I'm not hearing the end of it.

* * *

**_Hi you guys! I know you're probably like "She's updating in the middle of the week" well I didn't have to go to school the full day. Anyways yeah I'm updating so tada. I wanted you guys to meet Maven who is Erin's new friend I guess you could say. Also more Bria and Parker and also also I'm going to let you guys help name Bria and Parker's kid which is going to be a little girl, in general I like "weird "names. I just do so give me some suggestions and I'll put something together for you guys to vote on. One name that's already up for vote is Marzia, just because I like it. Anyways love you guys hope you enjoyed. BTW AHHHH 101 REVIEWS!_**

**_Guest: I'll see what I can do :)_**

**_4everSibuna: Yes they are lol_**

**_Just Juice: Thank you I like them too and lol that's a pretty good gift :)_**

**_OceanBlue21: Thank you and I'll try and put more of them. I hope you enjoyed this one :)_**

**_Gummy-bears28: Yes she does and more like how is Ellie going to react_**

**_AJEugeneSawyer: Yes I can do it soon_**

**_ninja-of-books: Yes they are and lol it's the organic wayyyyyy_**

**_Peddie213: You know they're competitive and yes you can. Updated :)_**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: He could but she's trying to surprise him._**

**_winxgirl1997: Updated :)_**


	18. 18: I love loving you

_Eddie_

A squeaking sound woke me up from my sleep. I looked over at Patricia and saw her fast asleep. The squeaking was louder and I sighed, getting up. Patricia shifted and rolled over into the middle of the bed. I sighed and walked down the hallway. The squeaking got louder and I walked into Lux's nursery. I walked over to her and leaned over the crib. She was cooing to herself. She smiled when she saw me and crooned.

"What are you doing up?" I asked running a hand through my hair. She raised her arms up and I sighed, picking her up. "You're making me go soft again," She put her head in my chest. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Papi," She said.

"Yeah that's me," I said rocking her. She started to play with my matted hair. I kept bouncing her until I heard a quiet snoring. I smiled and sat her in the crib. I kissed her head and she slightly shifted.

"That's very sweet of you Papi," A voice said. I turned around and saw Patricia. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my torso. She stood on her toes and kissed me.

"I'm very sweet," I said glancing at Lux.

"Yes you are," She said. She moved her hands up, cupping my face and kissed me. "Do you want Gigi to be very sweet to you?" She grinned.

"Yes," I said. She took my hand and then led me to the bedroom. She jumped onto me, wrapping her legs around my torso. I locked the door and then started to make out with her. She smiled as I attacked her lips.

"Rough today," She said as we pulled away for breath. I pulled her onto the bed, me ontop and kept kissing her. I held her close to my body, gripping her ass. We've been together for like a lifetime and we decided we want an actual wedding. The first time was just something quick and because we had an impulse. I love my wife more than anything, even my kids. "Don't touch my ass,"

"You love when I touch your ass," I said pulling her lingerie off. Yes she sleeps in lingerie or naked each night. God I love that about her. I also love that all of our kids are basically grown up so we don't have to worry about that. Patricia grabbed my ass cheek. "Doesn't bother me," I said. She rolled her eyes and I kissed her harder. I gripped her ass more aggressively and she moaned. I pulled on her bottom lip and held her tighter.

"I love you," She gasped.

"I love you too," I said. It's true. I do love her.

_Patricia_

"Look who's up," Erika said as Eddie and I lazily walked in for breakfast. I shot her a look and took a mimosa. Eddie took one two and then sat down. He pulled me into his lap, holding his arms around my waist. "So what were you two doing last night? I heard banging," She said sarcastically.

"Erika, I could still kick your ass. I'm your mother," I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Yes mother," Erika said. "So you ready to work out?"

"Nah, you're father and I have some work to do," I said placing a soft kiss on Eddie's lips. He smirked and rubbed my thigh.

"Just trying to get you in good shape for Daddy," Erika said.

"She's in perfect shape," Eddie said. I smiled and kissed him. We quickly ate breakfast then Eddie carried me to his office, sitting me on the bed. Yes we have a bed in his office, for reasons. We have a bed in my office too. I pulled off my robe revealing my sexy black lace corset and thong. He was already dressed as he sat behind his desk.

"So what do you want as an anniversary gift?" I asked as he pulled out a cigar. He shrugged. He has everything, everything. "Oh come on," I said. He light the cigar and blew out a puff of smoke.

"You don't have to get me anything babe," He said.

"Yeah but then you'll outdo me," I said.

"I like to spoil you," He said.

"Just tell me," I whined. He sighed and turned away from the computer.

"You," He said.

"Me? You have me," I said.

"No like I want you all to myself," He said. "No distractions, no interruptions. Then along with you, you could always buy me a plane, yacht, some clothes, etc,"

"Fine, do you want to know what I want?" I asked.

"Oh no baby girl, I always know what you want," He said. I rolled my eyes at my cocky husband. He smirked and then got back to work. His cocky ass. He's my ass but still.

Erin

"Well, well, well look who's back," Maven said. I rolled my eyes and sat down. "How'd the date go?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said sitting down. "Can we hurry? I have a project to work on,"

"Aka teacher to sleep with," He said.

"Oh my God, we've been over this. I'm not a whore!" I exclaimed.

"Sure," He said. "I need a favor,"

"What type of favor?" I asked.

"I need you to break me out," He said softly.

"No," I said.

"Oh come on, you're a Miller," He said.

"I'm not my family," I said.

"Erin, do it," He said.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"I said no!"

"Do it!" I rubbed my temples in frustration. He gave me a cocky little smirk and started playing with his handcuffs. I would want someone to break me out but I'm a good girl.

"I'll see what I can get done, now tell me the code,"

"The kiwi's were sent from the northwest,"

"What's with all of your codes and food?"

"I like food," I rolled my eyes and stood up fixing my flower skirt. "See you soon, do it for me Erin,"

"We'll see," I said fixing my satchel. I left the prison and called Ellie's office. The receptionist picked up on the second ring.

"Miller industries, who are you calling for?" She asked.

"It's Erin, and I need a favor," I said. I guess I'm going to break someone out of prison. Fun, not.

* * *

**_I got out early and don't have to go to school tomorrow. I'm starting French like at the end of next week and my other new classes since I just finished finals! So a little peddie for you guys. I'm planning my valentines day alone. I want to see that new movie Endless love, it seems perf and I'm going to cook heart shaped food because I like have no life. Sigh, anyways tell me what you guys want to see and see you next time hopefully tomorrow. You can still add girl names_**

**_OceanBlue21: I like those names :) and thank you hope you enjoyed this one too._**

**_Peddie213: Yes it did and lol its very random._**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Maybe she will and yeah she wants to be a good girl. Hope you enjoyed the peddie._**

**_Guest: I like that, a lot :)_**

**_ninja-of-books: Lol I hope they're cute and Maven is an assss. Also how do you get in trouble for reading? But I hope you enjoy!_**

**_winxgirl1997: Updated_**


	19. 19: New starts

_Patricia_

"Thank you for watching my babies," Ellie cooed picking up Lux and Lauryn. Levi and her just got back from Thailand. They're really jetlagged, it's supposed to be night over there but here it's morning.

"No problem, we love our little grandkids," I said kissing Lauryn's nose.

"Bye Gigi!" Lauryn said. Lux waved. Eddie kissed the girls heads.

"See you guys soon. Leo can you get the girls things?" Ellie asked. Leo nodded and went to go get the girls bags. On the way back down I saw him and Erika talking. They've got little crushes on each other. Adorable. Erika gave him a quick peck then Leo came down the stairs fully. "Thanks Leo, now we better get going Lauryn has ballet class tonight,"

"No problem," Leo said. Levi, Ellie, the girls and Leo then got into their car and left. I went up to my office and started to go over paperwork. Just boring stuff like shipments. People have been paying on time which is good. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said not glancing up from my computer. Erika sat down in front of me. "Yes?"

"Can I borrow you and Daddy's house in Long island?" Erika asked.

"Borrow?" I asked looking up.

"Just for a while," She said. "I want to be closer to Ellie, ya know,"

"Or you want to be closer to her nanny," I said leaning back in the chair. Her tan cheeks flushed to a dim pink. "I'm not stupid, Erika,"

"He's perfect," She purred. I rolled my eyes. I don't know about perfect but whatever.

"How about I give you the other penthouse in the Upper East side?" I asked. "All you have to do is promise to check up on your sisters," Ellie has made it clear that Erin and Elysa like to do whatever the fuck they want to and rarely check in with Ellie or Eddie and I.

"I promise," She said. I went into my desk and handed her a gold key. "Thank you Mummy!" She hugged me.

"Mmmhmm, now get going. I'll have the staff prepare it for you," I said. She kissed my cheek again then left. Hopefully this love ends up well for her.

_Elysa_

I walked into the dance studio where Erin was. She always comes here when she's nervous or annoyed. I went to one of the private rooms and saw my little sister spinning and spinning. I sat down on the floor and stretched out my legs.

"Are you ready to go or not?" I asked crossing my arms. She kept spinning, or doing "Pirouettes" whatever those are. She stopped and looked at me. She told me all about Maven and the "favor" he needed.

"No! I'm scared!" She exclaimed. "What if we get arrested?"

"We own the police, Erin. Now let's get going," I said. She sighed and nodded. She put on a black bodysuit that matched mine. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know! I'm just going to wing it," She said as we walked out. I rolled my eyes and got in the drivers seat. "All I have planned out is a helicopter and that's it,"

"This is going to go great," I said sarcastically. She gave me a look and I drove to the field not so far from the prison. I gave an assistant my car to take home and then looked at the helicopter. "So we have to drag him all the way here?"

"Basically," Erin said. I mean I can see the prison but with all of them on us its going to be hard. "I was thinking we could pretend that we're guards and we take him out,"

"You want us to be pretend cops?" I asked. She nodded. This is going to go horribly.

_Erin_

We snuck into the prison in guard uniforms. Quickly we walked to Maven's cell. I saw him looking bored as he sat on his bed. I tapped on the cell window and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Pick the lock and I'll cover," Elysa murmured. I nodded and started to pick the lock. She stood guard and finally I got the lock open. I may not be a good criminal but I can pick any lock. I opened the door.

"Get up," I said to him. He did as told and Elysa and I "escorted" him out.

"What are you doing?" Another guard said as we got to the doors.

"We need to transport him," Elysa said not meeting his eyes.

"To where?" The guard asked.

"To-run!" Elysa said. Then we all bolted out of the door. Alarms started to flare as we ran. We sprited toward the closing gates and made it out, barely. We kept running hearing the yells, threats, dogs and gun shots. We made it to the helicopter and jumped in. The pilot took off.

"Get to my apartment," I yelled. The pilot nodded and we all put on our headphones. Elysa started to play with his ankle bracelet. She got it off, opened the door, threw it out then slammed the door.

"We're good," She said getting into her seat.

"Nice job, Erin," Maven said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said. I handed him an outfit. He started to strip and I looked away.

"Oh come on nerd we're all grown up here," He said.

"I prefer not to see nudity," I said. He chuckled.

"I'm dressed," He said. I turned back and saw him. "So I'm staying at your place?"

"Just until this blows over," I said playing with my hands.

"We'll be roommates," He said. "Fun,"

"So much fun," I said sarcastically. "So much fun,"

_Leo_

"Occhi," Ellie cooed to Lux. I smirked as I was making dinner. Tonight is turkey burgers, salad and french put her hand onto her eyes. Ellie's been teaching the girls Italian recently.

"Eyes," Lux said.

"Very good, baby girl," Ellie said kissing Lux. "Leo is it almost ready?"

"I'm making the plates now," I said putting the plates together. I sat Ellie, Lux and Lauryn's plates down at the table.

"Thank you Leo," She said. I made Levi's normal burger because he says he doesn't believe in all that healthy crap. "Levi, dinner!"

"Okay baby," Levi said coming downstairs. Him and Ellie kissed and then he took his plate. I started to clean up the kitchen when the phone rang. I picked up.

"Miller-Lorde household," I said.

"You're a sexy little receptionist," A familiar voice said.

"Erika?" I questioned. Ellie looked up at me and I darted out of the kitchen.

"I'm on a flight to come to you," Erika said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm moving! So we can be together," She said.

"Will Ellie like that? I can't be fired Erika," I said.

"She won't fire you. If she does then I'll yell at her," She said. "We'll be together, in secret, like Romeo and Juliet,"

"Romeo and Juliet died," I said.

"Don't be a downer," She said. I laughed and she laughed with me. "See you soon babe,"

"Yeah, soon,"

* * *

_**Heyyyyyyy so Erika's going to move to New York to be close to Leo. Romanticals, lol. Hope you guys enjoyed, I have the day off today! Eep! Anyways tell me what you think, what you want to see! See you guys soon.**_

_**Just Juice: Thank you and hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Gummy-bears28: So much funnnnnn.**_

_**winxgirl1997: Updated**_

_**Peddie213: Very peddie, thank you and yep Maven's out.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you :)**_

_**ninja-of-books: Yes she broke someone out of prison, peddie is always badassey and yes yes it is a word lol. Ohhhh okay that makes sense, well I hope you don't get in trouble for reading anymore.**_


	20. 20: Mood swings

_Erin_

"This Rolex looks nice on me," Maven said coming out of my Dad's old closet. My eyes bugged out of my head. My Dad rarely likes for my sisters and I to touch his stuff, I doubt he wants Maven to_ wear_ his diamond Rolex. He leaves it here for when he's feeling "flashy".

"Don't touch that!" I exclaimed. I went to grab but he raised his wrist way above my head. I pouted, I'm short. I started to jump making him laugh. "No fair!" I exclaimed.

"I think it's nature's way of telling me I deserve this watch," He said. He walked away and I followed behind him, desperately trying to grab the watch out of his grasp. God I hate being short! He went to the kitchen, smirking and went into the fridge. "This looks good," He said pulling out a piece of salmon.

"I was saving htat," I said.

"For me? Thanks," He smirked. I huffed and folded my arms over my chest. He's so annoying. I should have just stayed a good girl, although I could always turn him back in for the reward.

"That's not what I meant," I pouted. He smirked and tapped my bottom lip. He them put MY salmon into the microwave to heat it up. Ugh its MINE and I saved it for ME. Not HIM. He sucks, I hate boys.

"I'm sure it is," He said sarcastically. The microwave dinged and he pulled out the salmon. He went to the fridge. "Where's your alchohol?" He asked with a big piece of salmon in his mouth.

"I'm 18," I said.

"So?" He asked grabbing lemonade.

"I can't buy until I'm 21," I said. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a bag of chips.

"God, you are a goody goody," He said.

"I broke you out didn't I?" I asked.

"Granted but your sister did most of the work," He went to the living room. I growled. "You have a hot sister," He sat down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Maven, stop," I pouted.

"What are you going to do about it then?" He questioned. I thought. "That's what I thought, nothing. Now go make me some cupcakes or something little one," He said.

I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I hate being bossed around! Everyone in my house bossed me around, everyone at school bossed me around. I started to cry and curled up into a ball. I'm always Erin the outcast, Erin the weird one. When my parents were trying to introduce me into the business no one thought I was even a real Miller. I heard someone say I had to be adopted. My Mom heard as well and comforted me but it still hurts. Why do I have to be so weird?

_Parker_

"Bri, we have to go," I yelled up the stairs. We're finally not with Bria's parents, which I'm grateful for. We're actually in California looking for a home. We're staying at Emi's house while we're here. My Dad agreed that he would pay for a home for us until I got established in the business. Therefor he sent us millions in cash to buy a home. Realtors like cash so it works.

Bria walked down the stairs wearing a maxi dress. I raised my eyebrows at the growing bump. Most people would think "That's normal she's pregnant!" but it wasn't that big this morning, at least I don't think.

"Bri, baby," I said taking her hands in mine. She pecked a kiss on my lips.

"Yes?" Bri asked.

"Um what's with the huge bump?" I asked. She giggled and rubbed her belly.

"Simple, it grew and then I added a pillow," She said.

"Bria take the pillow out," I said.

"No, I want to feel pregnant!" She whined.

"If paparazzi find out they'll eat us up, take it out," I said. She whimpered and gave me big puppy dog eyes. "It won't work,"

"But what if it does?" She asked poking her chest out.

"Bria," I warned.

"Bae-e-e-e," She said back. She started pecking kisses around my face. "Come on baby," She kissed my neck.

"No," I said. She pouted. "I need to be firmer babe, we're having a little princess and I need to learn how to ignore the pouty face,"

"Whatever," She said crossing her arms. I kissed her cheek and she suppressed a smile. She pulled the pillow out of her stomach, making it only a little smaller. "Can we go shopping?

"Sure," I said grabbing my car keys. We got into my Bentley and I drove to Malibu. Bria loves the beach, but she can barely swim. It's weird she likes to hang out on boats all day and just walk around in the water. I got to the house, which was an open house for the day. Bria walked ahead of me and greeted one of the realtors I guess.

"Hello, you must be Bria and Parker," The realtor said. Her name tag said Cammie.

"Hello," Bria said smiling widely. "This is beautiful," She looked around the large foyer. I do like it. It's a nice place.

"You're free to wander around and if you want to make an offer then you can come to me," Cammie said. We thanked her and started to walk around. Let's just say it's like a palace and I love it. The indoor pool is just meant for a pool party and the house overlooks the ocean.

"I want it baby," Bria said. "Our little princess will love to run around the palace,"

"Let's buy it," I said. She nodded and then we went to the front of the house where the realtor was. We saw two other people talking to Cammie. I heard the words "buy". Shit, if we don't get this Bria will be pissed. She waddled quickly over and slightly shoved the other couple away.

"Hi, my boyfriend and I want to buy this house. We'll pay cash," Bria said. I held back a laugh as the other couple looked shocked at Bria's strength. Pregnant people are strong, really strong.

"Oh well this other couple was just making an offer," Cammie said.

"We'll pay full price, right baby?" Bria said.

"Anything we need babe," I said. Bria smiled at Cammie, trying to charm her way into getting our dream house.

"We'll pay over," The man in the couple said. Bria shot a glare.

"We will too," Bri promised.

"We'll pay more," The woman said. I looked and saw she was also pregnant.

"I doubt it," Bri said.

"Trust me we will," The woman said. Bria whipped around and got in the woman's face.

"Back off, this is my house," Bria said, pregnancy hormones out of wack.

"What if I want it to be mine," The woman challenged. Bria growled and so did the woman. I grabbed Bria and she started to scramble.

"Seriously, Cammie we'll pay anything for the house, if we don't get it the my girlfriend here my rip someone's throat out," I said. Bria kept trying to hit the woman. Gosh I hope she isn't like this with other Mom's when we have our child. Cammie nodded.

"Sure, you can have the house. Send the money over and I'll give you the keys," Cammie said. I thanked her then dragged Bria out of getting into a fight. I laughed at her and shook my head. She stayed silent for a while.

"Thanks for the house," She finally said.

"You're welcome," I said. More silence. I parked the car in front of Emi's house and she pecked my cheek before getting out. God she's so crazy, but she's my crazy one.

* * *

**_Good morning! Happy Sunday! I'm watching childrens cartoons (Blue's Clues and Dora) I have no life but that's okay! I spent all last night watching Marcus Butler, Alfie, Zoella and ThatcherJoe too. I also watch a bunch of Disney stuff, did you know that Jasmine and Mulan had the same singing voice?! I didn't! Ariel is my favorite, good god I just want to be Ariel, it's all I want. Gahhh, I hate Princess and the frog, I mean I liked all the characters except that stupid prince! He was an ass he was using Tiana's friend for money, which is NOT cool. Hated that movie but liked the characters minus that prince. Sigh, what are you guys favorite princesses? And your favorite villians? I also love Belle, Rapunzel, and Jasmine. My favorite villian will probably always belong to Scar. I haven't seen Mulan in forever and I always hated Snow White, that voice kills me. Did you know that Snow White was 14! Yes 14! Actually they're all teenagers the only two that are slightly adult are Rapunzel who's 18 and like Tiana who's 19. Jasmine is like 15 or 16. Ariel's 16. Actually wait I think Cinderlla is also like 18 or 17 but the rest are like our age! I want a prince, sorry for my rambling. Who's you guys favorite princess/story? Because Ariel is my favorite princess but I love the Aladdin story. You can also count Lion King like Nala and Kiera (Simba and Nala's daughter in the Lion King sequel) I love Lion King :). Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed tell me what you want to see and until next time! Thanks for reading!_**

**_ninja-of-books: Yes she did and yes that's how you "professionally" answer a phone lol, I don't I just say hey._**

**_OceanBlue21: 2 out of three isn't bad? Lol hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much and I really do hope you enjoyed. _**

**_Gummy-bears28: Yes they are and haha idk is it getting better?_**

**_Peddie213: People change a lot, it's always weird. Lol well I did hint at them dating enough._**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Yes she did and compared to all of them she is like a saint._**

**_winxgirl1997: Updated :D_**

**_AJEugeneSawyer: Peddie are Fab_**


	21. 21: Missing

_Bianca_

Sleepily, I wandered through my house. I'm basically an insomniac. I passed by my parents room and ran downstairs. As I was walking towards the parlor I got a strange feeling. I pulled out my phone and looked at the security system on my phone.

An arm roughly grabbed my waist while a hand covered my mouth. I squealed, to only have it muffled. I tried to scream but a cloth was tied over my mouth and I was ziptied down. I flopped around while the man scoped out my house. Oh God Mom please wake up! She can hear anything from a mile away.

The guy picked me up, along with half of mom's vases, fine china and other things in the parlor. They dragged me onto the terrace and jumped down. They dumped me in the back seat.

"My, my Bianca you're in quite a predicament," A female's voice purred. It's a girl!? Soon she took off her hat, letting down long locks and took off the fake baggy clothes revealing a bodysuit. "Where's your Mommy to save you now?" She cackled. A few tears rolled down my face then there was the sound of a roar. I looked over and saw my Mom's motorcycle. Yes my Mom is old but she will kick ass, she kicks Eddie's ass all the time. The kidnapper grunted and then sped up. I struggled and tried to undo myself from my bonds.

My Mom sped up way ahead of us, and tried to block the kidnapper off. She scoffed and kept driving, speeding up actually. I let out a screech. She was going to hit my mom. The kidnapper sped up more, and more. Right before they hit I saw my mom jump off and the kidnapper crushed her motorcycle.

"Now that that's taken care of," The kidnapper said. She pulled the mouth part of her mask down. "I think you should meet your niece, aunty," Niece? I looked at her _and_ my eyes widened. It's that crazy chick! Oh fuck.

_Eddie_

I rolled over in my bed not seeing Patricia. I grunted and sat up. Where is she? She never, ever wakes up before me. Maybe she's making me breakfast, I like when she actually listens to me. I grabbed my phone off the charger and went down to the kitchen. No Patricia. I sighed. Not surprising. I went to her zen room, no. I went outside, no. Shit where is she? My phone buzzed and I looked down to see about five million missed calls from my mom, Adonis, and my kids. I called Ellie back first.

"El," I started.

"Daddy!" I heard about twenty voices say then everybody started talking at once.

"Whoa, one at a time," I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Erika started.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"That Bianca and Mom were kidnapped," Erin said quietly.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"How could you not know!?" Elysa yelled.

"How do you know is a better question?" I asked.

"Grandma's called everybody and somebody from the house sent the security tapes to the police and the news people got to it," Ellie said. I looked up Patricia's name on my phone and saw a million headlines about her being missing. Fuck. "Daddy... you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here, you guys stay calm I'll handle it," I said.

"We'll help," Elysa said.

"No, you stay there," I said.

"What do you mean stay there?" Erika demanded.

"Erin has school, Ellie you have children, Erika you're pregnant and Elysa no," I said.

"Dad, seriously?" Erika said. "I can still kick ass,"

"No, none of you are coming and tell Emi and Parker they can't come either," I said.

"Daddy," Ellie started.

"Stay," I warned.

"Bu-" Erin started.

"Stay," I repeated. "Now I have to go handle business,"

"Love you," Ellie said.

"Yeah whatever," Erika said. I rolled my eyes.

"Love you too," I said then hung up. I can do this, probably. I walked around the house and started to see the smashed glass, vases, tv and thrown everything. Damn Patricia put up a fight. I'll avenge my wife.

* * *

**_Short I know but it works. So I got new classes for my new semester, oh my GAWSH my math class has no one I know in it :( I'm sad but it is quiet which is good. Who wants to help me learn French? Lol because I'm taking French, I need a fluent speaker. Anyways, its cold, bleh. But yeah this is a dramatic chapterrr! Hope you enjoyed, guess whats happening and tell me what you want to see. Bye you guys!_**

**_ninja-of-books: Yesss lol and those are good princesses and villains :)_**

**_Just Juice: Me too and thank you , he's not a perve just an ass_**

**_OceanBlue21: Thank you! And Eddie's always very opinionated._**

**_Gummy-bears28: Yes they are and awww thank you :)_**

**_Peddie213: Lol she thought she was doing a good thing. She's like the pushover/peacemaker in the family._**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Yeah lol I would too trust me_**

**_winxgirl1997: Updated :D_**


	22. 22: Specialty

_Patricia_

Bianca and I were sat back to back in a dusty ass warehouse. After I got kidnapped I found Bianca was in the warehouse where I was taken. This place sucks ass. Bianca and I are confined to a room hidden behind several what seems like million boxes.

My legs are tied down, my waist and torso to a chair, and my mouth is gagged with a bandana. The same is with Bianca except without the bandana.. Her ombre hair covered her right eye but her left eye was watery. She's never had to be in one of these situations.

I'm freezing my ass off in this place. They kidnapped me when I was asleep, I sleep naked or in my lingerie. It just so happened it was my lingerie so I'm freezing my ass off. Bianca's in a tank top and panties.

5 guards are in the room with us, all guys and all are built like mountains. Right now they're in the corner playing Poker and gambling. I saw our kidnapper, it's Brooke. Yes fucking Brooke kidnapped us. God I hate that little slut, Eddie should have killed her.

Piper and Duncan got divorced, she filed after she got out of jail then she got remarried. His names Ben, and he's really sweet to Piper. I have no clue what Duncan's up to, he could have fallen off of the face of the earth for all I care. But now I'm in Brooke's stupid clutches, being held hostage for God knows what.

One of the guys walked over, the weird thing about him is that he looks familiar. I don't know where I know him from but he looks familiar. I saw Bianca physically tense up.

"Please let us go," Bianca said. The guy looked over at her and pulled out his knife. I started to screech until the bandana and he held the knife closely to Bianca's neck. "Nevermind, I'll shut up," She whimpered.

"You're a pretty one," He said tapping her nose. He clicked the button, making the blade go away. "Behave, or you'll be tied up like fat mouth over there," He said pointing to me. I glared and started to growl.

"I understand," Bianca said looking down. The guy nodded and walked away. She sighed and looked over at me. "I'm sorry Patricia," I nodded and kept rocking back and started to rock the chair back and forth. I have to get out of here.

_Ellie_

"So what's the plan?" Parker asked grabbing a beer out of my fridge. I rolled my eyes at my little brother. All of my siblings are at my house because Dad has "banned" us from coming to help him. He's going to get himself in fucking trouble. Dad works best together with Mom, and he also needs certain types of backup. But no he's deciding he wants to do this by himself. He's so full of stupid.

"We're going to save them obviously," Erika said.

"You aren't going anywhere," I said. "Daddy was right, you are knocked up,"

"Ellie, you know I'm going to come," Erika said. I sighed and nodded.

"We're going to hack into Daddy's tracking chip and follow where he is. He said he did get a ransom note so we'll see what happens," I said. I ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair. "Hopefully it'll lead us right to her. Now let's dressed and ready to go," I ordered. Everybody went to separate rooms to change. I went into my closet and I changed into a skin tight black body suit, leather jacket combat boots. I went into my office, put a code into my safe and pulled out my golden mask. I dropped in into my duffel bag along with a bunch of guns, brass knuckles, etc.

I left my office and saw my sisters wore the same outfits as me. I pulled my hair into a bun and put on some gloves. A small pouch was shown though Erika's bodysuit, it's kind of cute. Parker wore all black, and looks a lot like Dad.

"We ready?" Erin asked. I nodded. We all grabbed our duffel bags and walked onto the roof of my penthouse. We all got into the helicopter and I got behind the pilots seat.

"Everyone good?" I asked. There was a mix of "yeah's" and "let's go". I put on my headphones and took off. Time to go kick some ass.

_Parker_

Erika and I were playing blackjack in our seats because we really have nothing better to do. She smirked as she won the round, taking 300 from me. Ugh she learned how to play from Mom.

"Haha," Erika said. I rolled my eyes at her. "You suck,"

"You've been playing since forever!" I exclaimed. She smirked as she shuffled the cards. "You suck,"

"I'm amazing," She said dealing my cards. "How's Bri been?"

"Fine," I said. Bria is at Ellie's home with Levi and the girls, there she'll be pretty protected. I can't have her getting fucking kidnapped. God I hate going on these missions, I always freak out. I'm really good at robbery and smash and grab missions. That's basically what I trained for. Dad trained all of us for something different. We did learn all of the other things but were specialized in certain things. Ellie was trained for hand to hand combat, Emi was trained for undercover, Erika was trained for assassinations, Elysa was trained for torture and Erika was trained for computers and weapons. I know how to rob someone blind, its nice for things like stealing your test back and changing all of the answers.

To be honest for this mission Ellie and Erika will probably be the most help. I can fight just fine but it's not my favorite thing. Dad fights way better than anyone I know, even better than Mom and Mom is like a fucking Cat Woman. I wonder who did kidnap her? It really shouldn't be possible to do because she has fucking ears like a hawk. It's always weird to see my parents not have control, they always pretend to know everything. Seeing your mentors fail is like loosing a lot of your hope.

* * *

_**So I wrote a freaking whole thing and responded to your comments but it freaking deleted it! So this little writey thing won't be as good as it was before. Anyways tell me what you want to see, tell me what you think and etc. Sorry this is really lame put I can't write that thing all over again. But I hope you guys really enjoyed, and seriously tell me what to see! I want to know what you guys want :) BTW last chapter was confusing but BIANCA *Eddie's sister* and PATRICIA were kidnapped. SO yeah anyways I've been writing a film noir story, idk if I'll post it we'll see how much I like it later. Also if you didn't catch it in there the "girl" who took Bianca is Brooke.**_

_**OceanBlue21: They're Miller's of course they won't listen**_

_**Guest: Updated**_

_**Guest: I'm trying I know it's bad :( I'll hopefully go soon.**_

_**Just Juice: I know sorry :( it's that both of them that were kidnapped.**_

_**TigerPrincesses0123: You should tutor me lol and thanks :) I brings the drama.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you **_

_**Peddie213: Yeah they will be mad but you're thinking BRIA not BIANCA, lol Bianca is Eddie's baby sister the one that's super weird because Jelena and Adonis had a baby but I'm glad you enjoyed.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Loll well it IS Brooke. She is like crazy.**_

_**Gummy-bears28: Patty loves to fight and the chick is the darling Brookie. Lol also what are your other questions?**_

_**winxgirl1997: Updated!**_

_**Peddieismylife: Yess love? *smirks***_


	23. 23: It's like we're kids

_Bria_

Parker sucks. He wouldn't let me come on the mission with him! He said I was too pregnant so now Levi has to "babysit" me. I don't really even know Levi, mostly because Parker tries to distance himself from him as much as possible. But here I am in Levi and Ellie's house. Leo's been taking care of me since I got here.

Parker and I finally found out why I didn't know I was pregnant. I'm always working out and eating healthy so that kind of kept most of my weight down. Also when I thought I was having periods it was actually a very normal bleeding many pregnant people get. It's really weird. I'm going to pop any day now. I just want to hold my little baby girl in my arms.

When everyone gets back from the mission I get to have my baby shower. I have no clue what the theme is but it's going to be at Mr. and Mrs. Miller's Long Island house and Erika said she invited all of the families rich friends for crazy baby gifts. It'll be fun. I walked down the long hallway and got to the living room.

"Hi niecey's," I said walking in. The girls waved at me.

"I need you to sign this," Lauryn said handing me a note. I looked and saw a disciplinary note. She got into a fight apparently?

"Lauryn, what happened?" I asked.

"This girl was being a culo like Papi says and Papi said culo's get punched," She said. Oh lord, Mr. Miller needs to stop giving advice to Lauryn or children in general.

"First don't say culo and second you aren't supposed to fight, it's very bad. What will your mommy and daddy say?" I asked.

"Well that's why I'm asking you to say you're mommy, you gotta come to school and pretend to be mommy too," She said pouting her lip out.

"Lauryn, there's no way people will believe it," I said. Ellie is the biggest donor to the girls school ever and there's no way they don't know who Elle is.

"Please auntie," She said pouting her lip out.

"I'll sign the paper just this one time," I said. I took the paper and mimicked Ellie's signature. "Stay out of trouble Laur," She nodded then skipped off. I sighed. I wonder if my kid will be like that? Having Parker as a dad, my dad and Mr. Miller as grandfathers I'm going to expect it. Maybe she'll be the sweet one in this family.

_Eddie_

"Mr. Miller," A maid said entering my office. I glared up at her. I am not in the mood. I've been in my office since I found out they were kidnapped trying to come up with a solution. Sometime in the second hour I turned to drinking and now I have a hangover.

"I told you not to bother me," I growled.

"A helicopter just landed on the roof," The maid gulped. What the hell is it now!? I got into the elevator and used my thumbprint before getting to the roof. The doors opened and I saw my kids.

"I told you to stay the fuck home!" I yelled as they stood there. "Well who cares!? No one in this fucking house listens to me anyways!"

"Calm down," Erika yelled back. I glared at her. "We came to help, because we know how you get," She said brushing past me. They all went into the elevator.

"You coming?" Parker asked. I rolled my eyes then got inside with them. I am so pissed with them! God I'm the fucking boss here but no one listens to the boss with this family. I took the elevator to my office.

"Sit the fuck down we're having a chat," I demanded. The kids all sat down in the chairs. I paced back and forth. "Who's idea was this?"

"All of us," Ellie said. "We want to save Mom and Bianca,"

"This is none of your business, they're going after me. There's a reason that they picked the two of them," I said.

"Maybe they're going after grandma because if they really were going after you they probably would have picked us," Erika said pointing to her siblings.

"No, they picked Bianca because she's the youngest. They know that I have problems when people that are close to me and are still kids are involved. They probably would have went after Lux and Lauryn if they could have," I said.

"Well that wouldn't work because of their tracking chips," Ellie said. I had tracking chips installed to Lux and Lauryn when Ellie got them. Ellie has the ability to make the chips go off if they leave the house without her, Levi, Leo or anyone else they let take the kids.

"Exactly, and Bianca got her chip taken out when she was 13," I said. "And your mother takes the chip out when she's home,"

"Damn," Parker said.

"Listen, you guys are not going to go on a mission," I said.

"But-" Elysa started.

"No missions, you guys are staying here and I'm turning your chips back on," I said. They all groaned and complained. "Staying here, or I permanently take you out of the business," They got quiet and then held out their arms. Their chips are disguised as birth marks that I put on their arms.

"This is stupid," Parker said getting up.

"Agreed," Erika said.

"Why don't you just trust us?" Emi demanded.

"I can't lose anyone else, okay?" I said.

"Well if you do this alone, we're going to lose you," Ellie said. "Let's go," She said then ushered her siblings out of the office. I sighed and sat down. I don't even know what to do anymore. I've lost control and I don't think I can gain it back.

* * *

_**I had no school again today :) yay me! I think tomorrow will probably just be a delay but I've enjoyed myself the last two days! I found this website called fed up and it has like people post their school lunches and some of that shit is nasty, actually like almost all of it. I looked up French school food, for reasons... anyways I wanna go to a French school their food looks really good. Sigh anyways I'll add more peddie as soon as they see each other again anyways hope you liked it, enjoy bye!**_

_**believeinyourdreams: Aw yay I'm glad that you really like it :) I bet you could come up with a great story and yes you can totally still review names!**_

_**OceanBlue21: I'm glad it was worth it, I was a little frustrated. Eddie doesn't take things well and oh that guy is a big BIG surprise muahahaha and thank you :)**_

_**Just Juice: Yep they are :)Brooke will pay and lol I will :) he will be easily trickable**_

_**winxgirl1997: Updated :)**_

_**Gummy-bears28: She's always been mental lol and the miller kids can do like anything lol**_

_**Peddie213: Yeah they are sorry bout that :/ and lol I thought you would enjoy that**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and yes she dumped his ass. Hehe I wanna see that.**_

_**ninja-of-books: Hahah they get it from their parents **_


	24. 24: Family of villians

_Patricia_

"Does the baby want to eat?" A guard asked twirling a spoon around my mouth. I glared at him as he tried to cram the spoon into my mouth. I bit his finger. "Ow!"

"Untie me before I bite all of them off," I said. He scowled at me.

"Leave her alone," The familiar looking guy said. He was feeding Bianca. "We need to keep her in some type of good condition,"

"Alex, she's biting me!" The idiot guard exclaimed. Alex? Alex? Alex! That's Lea's son! Ellie met him once! No fucking way, why is he working with Brooke?

"Mrs. Miller please cooperate," Alex said.

"Why are you doing this? I asked.

"It wasn't exactly my choice," He said. I heard the clicking of high heels and the two devils came in. Lea and Brooke. Brooke evilly cackled.

"My, my how the tables have turned," Lea said.

"Why the hell are you teaming up with this idiot?" I said gesturing to Brooke. Brooke pulled my hair. "I will cut you,"

"Well Patricia she's my stepdaughter," Lea said.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"Duncy and I are married," Lea said holding out her hand to show a ring that was just about as big as mine. "He's so sweet. I have no clue why I even went for Eddie,"

"Because he isn't a spineless pig!" I snapped.

"Shush Patricia, anyways Brookie told me about what your rebellious child did to her," Lea said.

"Brooke had her arrested!" I snapped. Lord two crazy ass bitches. This is the last thing I fucking need! Crazy, bitter ex and crazy bitter enemy. Now they're together in one big fucked up family.

"She shouldn't have had her dirty whore lips all over Brookie's boyfriend," Lea tutted.

"Thank you for sticking up for me mommy," Brooke cooed. Lea smiled.

"Brooke, what about your actual Mum?" I asked.

"That whore can burn in hell. She never took my side, new mommy is way better. All the old one did was donate an egg," Brooke said pursing her lips. This bitch is fucking crazy. "Anyways Daddy should be by soon,"

"Oh and all of your crazy family will be complete!" I snapped. Brooke slapped me and I gasped. "Untie me you bitch! I will fucking beat the shit out of you!" She placed a piece of duct tape around my mouth.

"Lucas darling, please take special care of Mrs. potty mouth over here," Lea said gesturing to the idiot guard. He nodded entranced in what I guess he thought was beauty.

"Yes Mrs." He complied. She smiled and pecked his cheek before walking over to Bianca and untying her. Brooke quickly grabbed her wrist and cuffed her. Bianca winced against her body.

"Bianca, let's have a chat model to model," Lea smiled before dragging off my sister in law. Lucas, undid my duct tape and started to try and feed me again.

"Baby want the food?" He teased. Fuck my life. Just fuck my life.

_Lea_

I sat down in a chair while Brooke sat Bianca down in a chair across from me. Brooke took out a golden machete with a B in diamonds. She paced back and forth obviously scaring Bianca. Bianca is like a little flower. Her mother spoiled her and so did Eddie.

"Don't hurt me," Bianca said. She's much weaker than her nieces and nephews. No one taught her how to fight, why Duncie thought she was a prime target. He's so smart, way smarter than Edison. I'm glad I ended up with Duncie. Well I was his mistress for a few years before he did get divorced. That Piper with her stuffy Patricia looking ass was bad. He came to the dark side, the Lea side.

"Oh sweetie I never would," I said. "I want you to make a phone call, to your big brother,"

"Eddie?" She asked dumbly.

"The only brother you have moron," Brooke said. Bianca scrunched her nose and nodded. I called Eddie from the private number and held the phone out. "No tricks," Brooke warned. Bianca nodded.

"Miller industries," The receptionist said. "Mrs. Miller-Lorde isn't here right now,"

"Um can I get directed to Edison Miller?" Bianca tried.

"Mr. Miller doesn't work in this section," She said. "Are you looking for a business relationship? We can direct you to Mr. Lorde,"

"Who's that?" I mouthed.

"Uh yeah Levi would be great," Bianca said. Oh that man that Elanor married.

"Yes m'am," The receptionist said.

"Miller industries, Levi speaking," Levi said.

"Levi is it?" I asked disguising my voice. "We have your mother in-law and Bianca, we want 75 percent of your families profits,"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Pass the message on to Edison, we want 75% of the profits transferred into Patricia's bank account, which we've already found the number to," I said. Okay we don't know the account number, she's really stubborn!

"Alright I'll call Eddie just don't hurt them, Eddie will call you back later," Levi promised.

"We'll be expecting you," Brooke said before hanging up. I smirked triumphantly.

"Well Bianca your brother will be out most of his business. A failure," I said pulling out a cigar. I laughed and smoke flew out. Tears slipped from Bianca's eyes. "Oh don't worry, Bianca we'll sell you off to a nice rich family and you'll be all okay,"

"Sell me?"

"You're a model guys want you. And the highest bidder will get you," Dunkie always said business is business nothing personal. Unless they're Miller's then take them down.

* * *

_**Last week freaking sucked! I had sooooo much stuff but I'm back now. Anyways ahh all of the bad guys are back!? Lea, Duncan and Brooke. Tell me what you think and tell me what you want to see. also thank you for the reviews and views my loves :). I found the best youtube ever! It's called The most popular girls in school...Deandra is my spirit animal and Saisson margirete is perf too lmaoooo. Anyways tell me what you guys really want to see byeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Also you might remember "Alex" Well if you look in the old stories his name was Dimitri, but we have a new Dmitri but yeah now his name is Alex so up Alex is Lea's son that Ellie flirted with. **_

**_Loveme: I'll try and update soon :)_**

**_sibunaobsession: Thank you and loll they're going to go on a mission soon._**

**_Guest: Yes chips and lol dumb guard will :) and thank you love :)_**

**_OceanBlue21: They have to sneak past daddy eddie and thank you :)_**

**_winxgirl1997: Updated!_**

**_AJEugeneSawyer: Yes, yes they will!_**

**_ninja-of-books: Yeppp that's eddie!_**

**_Peddie213: He's always stressed out and its gonna snow again!_**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and yeah, he'll beat Duncan._**

**_believeinyourdreams: Yes I am! And thank you lol Brooke is a I like those names :)_**

**_Gummy-bears28: Yeah always has been that's just himm_**


	25. 25: Magazine troubles

_Ellie_

I knocked on Daddy's office, to try and convince him to let us go. I don't know why he's so upset, and uptight about not letting us go. I did save basically all of the business at my party, because I'm awesome.

"Daddy, please open the door," I said. No response. I sighed and picked the lock. I didn't see him. I raised my eyebrows and saw his feet so I walked over. He was passed out, h-he looks dead. "YOU GUYS!" I screeched as I picked him up. His eyes were shut. "Daddy, wake up," I said shaking him. Tears started dripping from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked coming in first.

"Call 911, somethings wrong with Daddy," I wailed hugging him closely to me. I felt for his pulse, okay its still there. I breathed a sigh of relief and kept stroking his face. "Daddy," Everyone soon came in and called 911. Everyone sobbed with me except Parker, who was trying to stay calm. The ambulance people came in basically 2 minutes and Daddy was put on a gurney.

"Does your father have a history of heart disease?" A paramedic asked.

"No, why?" Parker asked.

"Because he's had a heart attack," The woman said.

"What!?" Erika demanded. The other paramedics had already put him in the ambulance and I guess were fixing him.

"A heart attack. Um we've heard news about his wife being missing," The woman said. We all looked down. "So legally, you guys are allowed to call the shots. So what do you want to do?"

"Fix him at all cost we'll pay anything," Emi said. We all nodded.

"Will do," The woman said then got on with the rest of the paramedics. I crossed my fingers.

"Oh Daddy you can't leave me now," I whispered to myself quietly. H-he can't. It feels like I just got him back.

_Eddie_

What's going on? I blinked tiredly and looked down. I'm in a hospital gown and in a hospital bed. What happened? I looked around, it's a nice hospital room, looks like the ones I always had Parker put in when he broke his arm, or leg, or any other body part really. God every time he got something broken Patricia would freak out in a motherly shock, and when I told her to calm down she would basically beat the shit out of me. I miss my angel. The door opened and a nurse walked in shocked.

"Mr. Miller," She said happily.

"Hello," I trailed. "Why am I here?"

"You had a heart attack, but not to worry we fixed you right up," She said.

"I'm sorry a what?" I asked.

"A heart attack," She repeated. A heart attack? Really? A heart attack? "You're very stressed out, so you'll have to take it easy. Quit smoking, drinking, eat low fat foods,"

"Is there any other way to get better?" I asked. I can't quit all that stuff, what am I supposed to do then?

"Not really," She said sitting down a glass of water. "I'll let your children know you're up," She left the room and shut the door. The kids are going to be obsessively protective of me, gah. The door opened and they all came in.

"Daddy, we were so worried," Erin said hugging me. They all joined the hug.

"I'm fine," I promised. "Really, good as new. Parker get my things,"

"Oh no you don't," Erika said. "You're staying here until the doctor says so,"

"You guys can't be serious," I said.

"We are, technically in this state we are legally able to make decisions for you," Ellie said holding up a paper.

"Let me see that," I spat. She handed it over and I read the paper. Oh my God, my children are legally responsible for me. "I'm an adult!"

"Well they would have given it to Mum, but..." Emi trailed. I sighed and leaned back in the bed.

"Don't worry daddy we'll take care of you," Elysa said.

"I'm fine," I promised.

"You had a heart attack," Parker said.

"So what?" I asked.

"When was the last time you even went to the doctor?" Ellie asked. That's a good question.

"I don't know, years," I said.

"You're supposed to go once a year at least," Ellie said.

"It's a suggestion," I said.

"I'm having all of the alcohol and cigars, cigarettes, and drugs put into a room which only we have access to and we'll track your spending to make sure you buy none of these things behind our back," Emi said.

"You wouldn't dare," I growled.

"We would, we care about you Daddy," Ellie said hugging me and stroking my hair. If they cared about me they would let me do whatever I want to do.

Patricia

I feel hopeless. Normally Eddie saves me by now, but no. Here I am with the biggest idiots ever. We're taking a day out, sort of. Basically Lea made all of Duncan's minions come with us, and Bianca and I are in disguise. Also we have bombs strapped to our chest, and if we make any "smart moves" we'll get blown up.

Lea's revealed that she's going to sell Bianca, yes sell her. She said she might sell me, or keep me as her servant, or kill me. She said it was "Duncey's choice, since he's the boss,". Whatever I don't even want to live anymore if I can't see Eddie or my family or my friends. I just want to go home.

I'm stuck with the idiot, again. Basically they're trying to get me to reveal bank account secrets again. They aren't taking me to a bank, but ATM's. Anyways idiot lead me to the first atm.

"Get he money," He said.

"No," I spat.

"Get it," He threatened, grabbing my wrist. "Or else,"

"Let go of me," I barked moving my arms. I growled and pulled out my debit card and put it into the atm. "I can only take out 500,"

"That's why we're making tons of stops idiot," He said hitting me. Oh he better be glad I can't run away. I secretly put my pin in and handed him the money.

"There," I said. He then threw me back in the van and we rode around some more looking for atm's withdrawing 500 each time. We went inside of a store where he made go even more in disguise. We went to the atm, I withdrew then something caught my eye. A magazine.

It said: "Life not so good for billionaires, Eddie Miller admitted to Miami hospital for heart attack," I froze and started to weap. Idiot glared at me and roughly grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" He snapped. I cried loudly and people started to stare. "She's just being stupid,"

"No, let me go!" I cried grabbing the magazine and pulling off my sunglasses. "Eddie, oh Eddie," I cried holding the magazine to me and weeping. I heard the idiot yelling at people who were worrying for me.

"She's fine!" The idiot snapped.

"No, I'm not! My husbands in the hospital and I'm kidnapped and he strapped a bomb to my chest!" I wailed. The people looked shocked and I pulled off my wig, took off my contacts revealing my identity. Soon people held idiot down and some girls walked over to me. Police soon arrived and the bomb was disarmed and idiot taken away.

"Did he work alone Mrs?" An officer asked. I shook my head.

"Brooke, and Lea Torren, they have my sister in law," I responded. "I want them found and I want to go home, now," I want to go and see my husband, I'm not there in his time of need and I just need to help him.

* * *

_**Ayeeeeeee everybody! So drama, and Patricia's free but Bianca's not and Lea and Brooke surely won't be happy that this happened. You'll have to see what finds out and Eddie had a heart attack. Yeahhh so tell me what you guys want to see, what you're expecting to see next or if you're shocked lmao. Hope you enjoyed and had a happy Valentines day!**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank You :)**_

_**believeinyourdreams: Thank you and haha :) we're you shocked by this chapter :) btw you're soooo sweet xxxx**_

_**Just Juice: Hehe duels are fun. Thank you and ohhhhh lol**_

_**OceanBlue21:Thank you and Idk I think i'll write them soon.**_

_**Gummy-bears28: She always does, and well Eddie has other things to worry about and you'll see...**_

_**AJEugeneSawyer: Glad you enjoyed, hope you enjoyed this one and I hope this was quick :)**_

_**fanficgirl1999: He will freak as usual**_

_**winxgirl1997: Updated :)**_

_**Peddie213: Yes they really are, yeahhh Piper was good at talking him out of maiming people. And Brooke is a bitch lmao, and when Piper tried to parent her she didn't like that.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Well she moved on quickly too. You could never picture lea and Duncan or piper and Duncan?**_


End file.
